Do Not Touch What Is Mine
by Atsuko-san
Summary: The new transfer student has set his eyes on Tsuna. Hibari tells him to stay away from his property...The thing is Tsuna isn't Hibari's property why would he say that? 1827 OC27 6927 and 8059
1. The new student

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. Also watch out for very dirty mouths.**

**Atsuko: YAY! My second story I hope it goes as well as yaoi fanclub did! =^_^=**

**Hibari: Is the pineapple going to be in this *pulls out tonfas***

**Atsuko: Yes he is sorry to say but I like Mukuro so you can go suck it!**

**Mukuro: *smirks***

**Hibari: What the fuck are you smiling at pineapple**

**Mukuro: Nothing~ Ku fu fu please enjoy.**

"CLASS!" Sensei yelled, slamming her hands on the desk getting everyone's attention.

"We have a new transfer student! You can come in now!"

The door slid open, revealing a tall boy with bright blue hair, some of his bangs covered his green eyes. He strolled over to the teacher.

"Please introduce yourself"

"Tsubasa**(1)** Masataka" The bluenette sighed, as the class harmonized a hello.

"Let's see oh you can sit behind Tsunayoshi" She said pointing to the small brunette.

Tsubasa made a small nod as he walked to his seat. Some girls started to whisper how hot he is.

The bluenette slide the chair out, causing it to squeak.

"Now everyone would you please turn to page 187 in your English lab books" Sensei said, turning to face the chalk board.

_Shit forgot a pencil._

Tsubasa tapped on the brunette's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Y-yes?"

Tsubasa gaped at Tsuna, he has never seen such a cute boy.

"Sorry but do you have an extra pencil?" Tsubasa asked

Tsuna nodded, reaching into his desk. He gave the pencil to Tsubasa.

"Thanks"

"N-no problem" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsubasa-kun could you please read the poem?"

Tsubasa nodded before getting up out of his chair.

"A heart of youthful year was yearning,

Crying out the pain; the burning

Tears would e'er remain until

An answer from the man would see them die.

A sympathetic mirror blessed her –

Softened up the curves, caressed her

Skin to help regain a calm –

Assuage a heaving breast and blushing eye.

And through a struggling mind, a chiming:

Someone at the door; the timing

Perfect and exquisite in the

Reconciliation of her woes.

She took the oak to make the parting,

'Here! ' a presentation startling.

Drawing deep through radiant lips, she

Kissed her very dream: a crimson rose." (The poem isn't mine I couldn't think of what to write so I got this plus its sounds like a sex poem O_O Lmao!)

The girls awed as guys groaned.

"QUEIT! Thank you Tsubasa you can sit back down now"

The bluenette did as he was told.

**Lunch Time**

"Hey"

Tsuna turned to Tsubasa.

"Here's your pencil back" Tsubasa held out the pencil. (I would of put wood stick but that sounded perverted LOL)

"N-no need you c-can keep it!" Tsuna smiled.

"What's your name?" Tsubasa asked.

"S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi" The brunette blushed. Wait why is he blushing?

"Tsunayoshi that's a cute name" Tsubasa grinned.

"EHH?" Tsuna blushed darker.

"Tsunayoshi your face is turning a darker red" Tsubasa whispered into the boys ear, sending shivers down his body. Is his voice that pleasurable Tsuna?

"JUDIAME!" A silver hair bomber yelled.

"Maa not so loud 'Dera" Yamamoto smiled.

"I'll kill you baseball freak!" Gokudera hissed, pulling out dynamite.

"HIIIIIIE GOKUDERA NOT HERE!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Fine" Gokudera sighed, putting away the dynamite.

"Tsuna lets go eat lunch"

"S-sure! Masataka-kun would you like to come with us?" Tsuna asked the tall teen.

Tsubasa blinked, but then smiled "Sure"

The group of boys reached the roof.

"Where you from Tsubasa?"

"Okinawa" Tsubasa took a drink of his juice.

"Isn't that like 700 miles away from here?" Gokudera asked. Tsubasa nodded.

"My dad got transferred here" Tsubasa sighed.

" 'Dera say Ahhh" Yamamoto smiled, holding a piece of sushi in his chopstick.

" QUICK BEING A FUCKIN PERV YOU STUPID BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera growled, as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Why the fuck are you blushing then?" Tsubasa pointed out, causing the silvernette to blush hard.

"Y-You! Stay outta this!"

"Dera no need to be testy" Yamamoto smiled but then got hit in the face by an egg.

"G-Gokudera" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Do those two always fight like a married couple?" Tsubasa asked the brunette. Tsuna nodded.

"A-Are you going to the T-Tsubaki festival Saturday?" Tsuna asked. (I didn't feel like putting culture or Sakura because those are used to much .)

"Yep" Yamamoto smiled.

"What about you Gokudera?"

"I-I'll go if _she_ doesn't poison me first"

"She?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"Gokudera's older sister…So you going Masataka-kun?"

"Ill go for you" Tsubasa smiled, causing the brunette to blush and his friends gap at him.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH JUDIAME IN ANYWAY!" Gokudera hissed.

"He has the body of a girl it's ment to be touch" Tsubasa grinned.

"EH?" Tsuna blushed. A vein pooped from the bomber's head.

"I'm joking Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa smiled.

Tsuna formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"But your body does look petite and slender" Tsubasa pointed out.

"STOP WITH YOUR FUCKIN NONSENSE YOU CLOSET MOLESTER!" Goudera has snapped.

"Watch your fucking mouth octopus" Tsubasa growled as he and Gokudera got up.

Gokudera thew only one stick of dynamite, but Tsubasa easily caught it, crushing the bomb with his hand.

"Wow what a piece of shit" Tsubasa sighed, throwing it back at the bomber.

They gaped at him.

"What?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"COOOOL TO THE EXTREME!" OH GOD!

"O-onii-san?"

"He's you older brother?" Tsubasa asked.

"N-no I just call him that"

"THAT WAS EXTREME!"

"Shut the fuck up lawn-head!" Gokudera growled.

_Woohoo more fighting!_

"P-please don't start you two" Tsuna sighed, but was ignored.

"YOUR THAT NEW TRANSFER STUDENT IN SAWADA'S CLASS RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Um yes and who the hell are you?" Tsubasa stepped back.

"IM RYOHEI SASAGAWA! TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer punched the air.

"SO WHO ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tsubasa Masataka"

"MASATAKA YOU SHOULD JOIN ARE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'll think about it" Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted ounce more before leaving.

"He's an odd one" Tsubasa sighed, sitting back down by the brunette.

"M-Masataka-kun I-is that you're real hair color?" Tsuna asked the bluenette.

"Tsubasa is just fine and yeah it is"

"How can we be sure that's your real hair color?" Gokurdera hissed.

Tsubasa got up, dropping his pants and underwear.

"OH MY GOD! PULL YOUR PANTS UP! I GET IT!" Gokudera blushed not as hard as Tsuna though.

"Dude your seriously huge you can just knock someone up by staring at it!" Yamamoto smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**(1)**: Tsubasa means "Wing" for those of you who didn't know.

**Atsuko: Hm I think it went well.**

**Tsuna: *nods***

**Hibari: Herbivore**

**Atsuko: YOU WEREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER SO HOW ARE YOU HERE? O_O**

**Hibari: I have ways**

**Atsuko: Please review and I hoped you liked it*runs like hell away***


	2. Student vs Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR T_T Be aware of the spelling and grammar errors and people bad swearing habits.**

**Tsubasa: Can I kill Gokudera now?**

**Gokudera: BRING IT ON!**

**Atsuko: I swear if you guys start a fight you'll be waking up tomorrow breathing through a tube!**

**Tsubasa: That sounds scary…**

**Atsuko: You don't sound scared**

**Tsubasa: Because you're a girl they aren't that scary**

**Atsuko: *twitches***

**Tsuna: A-A-Atsuko-san?**

**Atsuko: Please enjoy *rips textbook in half***

Tsubasa strolled down the hall way, thinking if he forgot anything. But suddenly a body hit his body causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow"

"Watch where you're going herbivore" A cold voice grounded out.

Tsubasa looked up to see a perfect glaring down at him

"sheesh do get fucking panties in a twist dude" Tsubasa said, picking himself up.

"Herbivore I'm very pissed off don't make it worse" Hibari growled.

"Did I hit a nerve? Officer?"

Hibari was about to pull out his tonfa's when someone one voice cut him off.

"T-Tsubasa!" The brunette ran up to the bluenette.

"Yo Tsunayoshi what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, looking at the panting boy.

_Tsubasa? When they hell did these two become friends?_ Hibari growled mentally.

"You f-forgot you English lab book" Tsuna smiled, handing the book to the tall teen.

"Thanks! I knew I was forgetting something!" Tsubasa grinned.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Tsunayoshi you know this bastard?" Tsubasa hissed.

"HIIE TSUBASA THAT ISN'T NICE TO SAY! S-sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna bowed to his upper classmen.

Hibari crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head down the hall.

"Ne Tsunayoshi wanna walk home together?" Tsubasas asked the brunette, causing the perfect to snap his head back towards them.

_Say no Tsunayoshi Say no!_

"Sure" Tsuna smiled.

"Bye Bye officer" Tsubasa waved as he walked with Tsuna down the hall.

Hibari clenched and unclenched his fists. Nothing to worry about right? Their just walking home together…alone… hands brushing against hands. It's not like a date right?

"T-this is my house t-thanks for walking me home T-tsubasa" Tsuna smiled.

"No problem see ya tomorrow Tsunayoshi good night" Tsubasa waved to the brunette.

"G-Good night" The brunette said as he got into the house.

"I'm back" Tsuna sighed.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun! Anything new happen?" Nana chirped.

"We got a new transfer student in are class"

"Is he cute?" Nana asked.

"MOM!" Tsuna blushed.

"Don't freak out Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn!"

"Aw you made it just in time for dinner! I'm going to get lambo and I-pin" Nana stated leaving the kitchen.

"NYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is going to eat all the food!" Lambo laughed.

"Shall we eat now?"

A quick Thanks for the food was said before they eat. Tsuna's mind kept on going back to Tsubasa.

"Dame-Tsuna stop thinking about him" Reborn sipped his tea.

"GAHH! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Who's him? Is it your new classmate?"

Tsuna nodded with a slight blush.

"What's his name?" Nana asked.

"T-Tsubasa Masataka"

"What a cute name!" Nana chirped.

**-The next morning-**

"LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Tsuna ran downstairs only grabbing a piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth while muttering goodbye, going out the door.

The gate of the school came into sight.

_YES! No hiba-_

Tsuna's victory turned into horror as he saw the perfect leaning against the wall.

_Stay clam stay calm._

"Herbivore"

"HIIIE DON'T BITE ME TOO DEATH!"

Hibari almost gave Tsuna a WTF look.

"You have 5 minutes get to class"

"HAI!" Tsuna ran off.

"OHAYO JUDIAME!"

"YO Tsuna!"

"Hey Tsunayoshi"

"Please tell me you have a fucking belt on?" Gokudera asked.

"Why? Do you want to see it again?" Tsubasa smirked.

"NO!"

"Right~" Tsubasa sighed, sitting down.

Gokudera twitched.

"Maa 'Dera no need to lose it"

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID BASBALL FREAK!"

"Okay everyone please sit down" Sensei ordered.

No one sat down, she felt a nervous twitch. She dug her claws into the chalkboard scraping them down making an awful sound.

"Now that I have your attention could you all kindly sit!"

"Damn that was painful"

"What was that Tsubasa?"

"I said it was painful but not as painful as your voice" Tsubasa sighed, turning his head to look out the window.

Everyone gasped. Did he just really say that.

"You know what since your new here I'll let it slide just once" She twitched.

Hibari strolled down the hall passing his 'property's' class. He thought he should observe he teaching method.

He slid the door open.

"H-Hibari-san w-what are y-you d-d-doing h-h-h-here?"

He shot a glare towards her.

"Observing" Hibari stated making his way to the back of the classroom. He also notice the blueberry is sitting right behind Tsuna. The skylark felt a urge to punch the bluenette, but he didn't he stayed in a calm and collected manner intill Sensei said 'Pair up with another person! And solve out the riddles in you English lab book'.

The perfect saw the blueberry make a notion to Tsuna, The brunette happily nodded, turning his chair around.

"I'll be right back! I just need to go make some copies! Behave!"

"Let's do the first one Tsunayoshi"

"Right"

_What is greater than god, More eviler then the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, If you eat it you will die._

"It's nothing" Tsubasa answered.

Tsuna titled his head.

"See, There is nothing greater than god more eviler then the devil the poor have nothing the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die"

"W-Wow Tsubasa you got that so quick"

"Next one"

_I am the beginning of the end, and the end of space and time, I am essential to creation, and I surround every place._

"That's fucking lame it's the letter E"

Tsuna helped but giggle. Tsubasa smiled at that. The skylark notice the two getting way to friendly.

"That damn bastard is giving me a death glare"

"Huh you mean Hibari-san? He's looking out the window though" Tsuna pointed out.

"He's glaring out of the corner of his eye I can just feel it that bastard wants to cut off my fucking head" Tsubasa hissed.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's probably a scared little bitch inside"

**BAM!**

Hibari hit Tsubasa desk with a tonfa, splitting it in half. The blunette looked at the desk then glared at the perfect.

"Got a prolem you damn asshole?" Tsubasa said getting up, he's clearly a foot in a half taller than Hibari.

"My problem is you bastard" Hibari hissed, swiftly taking out his other tonfa.

"You know tonfa's can easily break if you know where you hit em"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, But block Tsubasa's punch with his tonfa.

The blunette had just made a dent in Hibari's weapon.

Hibari eyes grew wide.

**Atsuko: YAY! Tsubasa you rule =^_^=**

**Mukuro: Hey what about me?**

**Atsuko: you don't intill later in the story so go back to your closet..**

**Mukuro: *twitches* Please review ku fu fu**


	3. The Pineapple Appears

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…Be aware of the spelling and grammar errors and very colorful vocabulary.**

**Hibari: Herbivore**

**Atsuko: OH MY GOD! *Hides behind Tsuna***

**Hibari: Come here herbivore**

**Atsuko: N-no thanks I like it here *whispers* Please save mee Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Um**

**Atsuko: That's all you have to say before I die!**

**Tsuna: Please enjoy**

**Atsuko: HEY! HIIIIIIE!**

Everyone started to back away from the perfect and bluenette.

"H-He's crazy" A boy whispered to his friend who all nodded their heads.

"Blueberry I'll bite you too death so hard you won't be able to move for a year" Hibari grounded out. What's up with Hibari giving people fruit nicknames? Well Mukuro actually came with the pineapple….BUT LEAVE THE POOR BERRY ALONE HIBARI!

"Blueberry? Watch what you fucking say dipshit" Tsubasa scoffed.

"Did I provoke you?" Hibari smirked, as everyone gasped in the room.

"H-H-H-He SMIRKED WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"No I think Tsubasa-kun might just die…"

"Listen Mr. perfect I don't mind if you got a problem with but your aura is yelling "Jealousy" The bluenette pointed out

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of you?" Hibari growled.

"Because I'm getting close to Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa smirked, causing a faint blush to splash upon the perfects cheeks.

"You must be mistaken blueberry I would never fall for the herbivore" Hibari scoffed. DON'T LIE HIBARI! YOU *Swears indescribable words*

Tsuna felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I'm Bac- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Sensei yelped looking at the broken desk then at the two boys.

"We were just having a _nice_ little chat sensei" Tsubasa sighed.

"Eh? Nice? It looks like you two are going to kill eachother"

"Excatly" Tsubasa smirked.

Sensei started to back towards the door, as well as the students.

"Um" Tsuna broke the silence, as the two taller teens looked at him.

"Please don't start" Tsuna pleaded. Damn Tsuna where were you when Hibari broke Tsubasa's desk? Oh wait you were right there….

"Herbivore I don't take orders from you" Hibari growled, turning on his heel out the door.

"Running away?" Tsubasa smirked.

"In your dream I just feel like killing you _yet_" The perfect growled, disappearing behind a closed door.

"Jeez what a fucking pissy guy" Tsubasa sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"O-Okay since your desk is destroyed Tsubasa you'll have to share one with somebody intill we fix your desk"

"I don't mind sharing my desk with him Sensei"

"AWW TSUNAYOSHI YOUR SO KIND!" She glomped him. (This teacher actually like Tsuna like a friend not a student)

"K-Kanagawa-Sensei I can't breathe!" Tsuna gasped.

"Oops sorry" Kana said dropping the boy.

"Let's get back to work" She sang, twirling over to her desk.

Everyone gave her WTF look.

"Kana-sensei" A girl raised her hand (Didn't feel like typing her whole name so kana is just nickname)

"Yes?"

"Are you on crack?" She asked, tilting her head.

Guys started laughing.

"Maybe I am who knows! Oh wait I would know if I was on crack" She smiled.

Creepy..

The skylark walked down the hall irritated.

_I'm not jealous of him!_ Hibari growled to himself. Yes you are.

Hibari nearly kicked the reception door open.

Hibird innocently looked at Hibari.

"New Herbivore! New Herbivore" Hibird flapped his wings.

Hibari twitched.

"Kyo-san"

"**WHAT!**" Hibari yelled startling Kusakabe.

Get out while you still can Kusakabe he's pissed!

"There's more paper work coming" Kusakabe stated.

Hibari stomped over to his chair, pulling it harshly out scaring the little birdie. He crossed one slender leg over the other, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair while his cheek rest on his hand.

"Hibari? Hibari?" Hibird chirped, landing on his master's head.

Hibari sighed , dropping his hand hard on the desk. DUDE Hibird is still on your head!

"Could you two please get a room if you're going to make out" Tsubasa sighed.

"WE ARE NOT MAKING OUT!" Gokudera blushed.

"Oh then you're having sex if he's on top of you right?"

"Yes" Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera whacked Yamamoto upside the head with the bento.

"Maa 'Dera that hurt"

"GOOD!"

"Come on 'Dera just once"

"No"

"Please?"

"Kept asking and I'll blow you up" Gokudera hissed.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Tsuna blinked.

"BASEBALL FREAK IF YOU TELL HIM I'LL MAKE IT A YEAR!"

"Nothing" Yamamoto laughed.

"Sex" Tsubasa camly said, making Tsuna spit out his tea, Gokudera choke on his rice.

"THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU PERV!" Gokudera blushed.

"If it's nothing to do with sex why are you so red? Do miss his dick th-" Tsubasa got cut off by Tsuna slapping his mouth.

The bluenette ran his tongue up and down the brunette's hand.

"GAH!" Tsuna blushed, pulling his hand away.

"You taste pretty sweet Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa smiled.

"YOU HOW DARE YOU LICK JUDIAME!" Gokudera issed, pulling out some dynamite.

"HIIE NOT AGAIN GOKUDERA PUT IT AWAY!"

"F-fine"

"So what do you guys for fun around here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing really"

"LAME! I should bug the shit out of that damn officer now that might be fun" Tsubasa smirked.

"You really do have a death wish" Gokudera sighed.

"Got a problem with me having death wishing" Tsubasa hissed.

"Not really it just seems like a waste of your life just to try and piss off that bastard" Gokudera shoke his head.

"Ku fu fu I'm the only one allowed to piss of the dumbass officer"

"BASTARD GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

The dark haired illusionist appeared right beside Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun long time no see" Mukuro smiled.

"M-Mukuro" Tsuna greeted back.

Hibari twitched, feeling the presence of an unwanted fruit at his school, he got up from his chair making his way to the roof.

"You know a lot of weird people Tsunayoshi"

"I do?"

"Yeah" Tsubasa smiled.

The brunette smiled back making Mukuro twitch how dare some random guy flirt with his Tsuna!

"Tsunayoshi-kun is kindly _mine_ so would you kindly not flirt with him." Mukuro hissed.

"Yours? Yeah right pineapple" Tsubasa growled, getting up from his stop.

"He's not yours you damn blueberry"

"HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER DUMBASS PINEAPPLE" Tsubasa yelled, grabbing onto Tsuna's arm.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mukuro grabbed onto Tsuna's other arm. The two taller teens have just started a game of tug-of-war with Tsuna as the rope.

**Atsuko: Poor Tsuna he's surrounded by too many perverts**

**Hibari: Herbivore did you just call me a pervert.**

**Atsuko: Maybe I did what are you going to do about it**

**Hibari: Bite you to death.**

**Atsuko: I'm not scared of you SHORTIE!**

**Tsuna: HIIEE A-Atsuko-san!**

**Atsuko: HAHAHA! I hoped you liked it please review *runs away laughing***


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… Watch out for spelling and grammar errors and the colorful vocab!**

**Atsuko: *looks around***

**Tsuna: Atsuko-san?**

**Atsuko: UWAA! Holy crap Tsuna don't do that I thought you were Hibari!**

**Tsuna: He still trying to bite you to death for calling him short?**

**Atsuko: YES! I'm going to go hide now bye bye**

**Tsuna: At least don't leave me with Mukuro!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu is there something wrong with me Tsunayoshi-kun?**

**Tsuna: N-NO!**

**Mukuro: Please enjoy *drags Tsuna into a bedroom***

"YOU TWO BASTARDS LET GO OF JUDIAME!" Gokudera yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS OCTUPUS" The two taller teens harmonized.

The silvernette twitched.

"Herbivores"

The teens turned to the more than pissed off officer.

"What the fuck! Are you stalking me?" Tsubasa hissed.

"Why would anyone want to stalk you blueberry" Hibari sighed.

"Because you're a closet rapist" Tsubasa smirked.

Closet? Rapist? Just where the hell did that come from?

"U-um can you two let me g-go?" Tsuna pleaded.

"Why? I'm not going to give you up to that master of pineapples over there" Tsubasa hissed.

"M-Master of pineapples?" Mukuro twitched, as he pulled Tsuna into himself.

"Guys! You're going to rip my arms off!" Tsuna yelped.

The two taller teens loosen their grip but didn't let go.

"Pineapple herbivore just what the fuck are you doing here?" Hibari growled, reaching for his Tonfa's.

"I've come to collect what is mine" Mukuro purred.

"I don't see any marking on him to make him your pineapple!" Tsubasa hissed.

"Would you like me to mark you Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cooed to the brunette, who blushed furiously.

Right then the perfect snapped, swiftly throwing his tonfa at the illusionist. Mukuro let go of the brunette's arm easily dodging it.

"My my the little _birdie_ got pissed" Mukuro smirked.

"You're that protective of Tsunayoshi officer?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"No I just _loathe_ it when people show their affection in front of me" Hibari hissed.

"Right~ Jealously is written all over your face dude"

Mukuro took this as an advantage, picking up the brunette, swinging him over his shoulder.

"HIIEE M-M-MUKURO put me down!" Tsuna blushed.

"Why? I like the view of your ass" Mukuro smiled, rubbing the brunette's butt with his free hand.

Tsubasa and Hibari twitched, while Yamamoto held back a very pissed of bomber.

"I'LL FUCKING BLOW UP PINEAPPLE!" Gokudera snapped, trying to get out of Yamamoto's grip.

"Go play with yourself octopus" Mukuro hissed. Too bad Mukuro…Gokudera has Yamamoto for that.

A vein popped from the bomber's head.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't rub Tsunayoshi's ass" Tsubasa narrowed his eyes.

"Jealous it isn't you?"

"To be honest….Yes" Tsubasa stated.

Everyone gaped at him.

"I did not need to know that" Mukuro sighed.

"Why the fuck did you ask me then?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a normal fucking question!"

"Oh really then is this a normal question…. Would you fuck Tsunayoshi if your life depended on it?"

"I would fuck him for fun" Mukuro grinned in a perverted way.

"THAT IS NOT A NORMAL QUESTION!" Gokudera yelled.

"Uh yeah it is"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Then what is a normal question?" The bluenette asked the bomber.

"What's your favorite color"

"That's lame a lot of people ask that"

"I still like that question about fucking Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smiled.

Tsubasa took Mukuro off guard smacking him in the head.

"DAMN BERRY I'M HOLDING SOMEONE HERE WHAT IF I FUCKING DROPPED HIM"

"THAT WOULD BE YOUR OWN DAME FAULT! PERVERTED PINEAPPLE!"

Hibari sighed, walking him over to the illusionist, jabbing him in the side with the tip of his tonfa.

"OW!" Mukuro yelped, letting go of the brunette.

The skylark held his arms out as Tsuna gracefully fell into them.

"Are you okay?" Hibari asked the brunette.

"Y-yes I'm fine t-thank you" Tsuna smiled, pink invading his cheeks.

"DAMN OFFICER!" Mukuro hissed, pulling out his trident.

"Fucking officer" Tsubasa growled.

"Are you two trying to start a fight with me?" Hibari said, putting the brunette down. Tsuna scrambled to Yamamoto and the bomber.

"What was your first guess bird boy"

Hibari snapped, aiming for Tsubasa's head.

The bluenette turned to his side, making the Skylark hit the wall.

"You're aim sucks" Tsubasa said, jumping up to the fencing.

"Just what the fuck are you a cat?" Mukuro hissed.

"Maybe who knows?" Tsubasa shrugged, sitting down.

The perfect jumped trying to grab the bluenette's shoe but failed.

"You want my shoe that bad? Here take it" Tsubasa smirked throwing his shoe square at the perfects face, hitting him.

"I got to say nice shot blueberry"

"Thanks"

Hibari twitched clucking onto the shoe. He would of thrown it at Tsubasa but didn't want to risk him falling. Instead he went for Mukuro.

The illusionist saw this coming, tripping the perfect.

The skylarks chin met with the cement. Red liquid ran down the perfects chin. Seeing the blood the brunette ran over to him.

"H-Hibari-san! A-Are you okay?"

""I think I'm fine"

The brunette pulled out a handkerchief, gently dabbing the blood away from the perfects chin. Hibari couldn't help but blush. Tsubasa and Mukuro twitched they should of never hurt the officer, because Tsuna is giving him attention instead of them!

"Eh Hibari-san do you have a fever?" Tsuna put his forehead to Hibari's, making him a darker red.

"HOLD IT!" Two hands grabbed the brunette's shirt collar pulling him backwards.

"W-What's wrong you two?" Tsuna blinked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun why are you giving him all your attention?" Mukuro smiled, but was twitching on the inside.

"Because he's hurt" Tsuna sighed, causing the two taller teens to mentally slap themselves.

"Well it's not that bad" Tsubasa scoffed.

"HE'S BLEEDING FROM THE MOUTH THAT'S BAD!" Tsuna scolded the two taller teens, before running back to the perfect to wipe the rest of the blood away.

"There" Tsuna smiled at the perfect. Hibari couldn't say anything he was way too flushed.

"But still Hibari-san you should go to the infirmary"

Hibari got up, making a small nod before disappearing back down the stairs.

**Atsuko: Hibari say RAWR to Tsuna**

**Hibari: Why?**

**Atsuko: It's a test**

**Hibari: *sighs* Tsunayoshi…RAWR**

**Atsuko: *squeals like a crowd of fan girls***

**Hibari: What did I just say Herbivore?**

**Atsuko: I love you in dinosaur language =^_^=**

**Hibari: *blushes* HERBIVORE I'LL BITE YOUTOO DEATH!**

**Atsuko: HIIEE *runs away***

**Hibari: *chases***

**Tsuna: P-Please reveiw**


	5. Movies Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! T_T Be aware of my bad spelling and grammar error's and the colorful vocab!**

**Mukuro: I'm going to kill that kid!**

**Atsuko: Tsubsasa?**

**Mukuro: No *sarcasm***

**Gokudera: Get in line pineapple I'm the first one who gets to kill that blueberry**

**Mukuro: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET TO BE FIRST!**

**Gokudera: Atsuko-san like me better.**

**Atsuko: Uh no I don't and stop hating on Tsubasa! Just because he flashed Tsuna doesn't mean you can kill him!**

**Hibari and Mukuro: He did WHAT? *death aura***

**Atsuko: Oh no sorry Tsubasa please enjoy!**

"Ohayo Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa yawned.

"Morning Tsubasa" The brunette smiled.

"Bastard!" Gokudera greeted.

"Well aren't you nice this morning octopus" Tsubasa sighed.

"Maa 'Dera let's got to that Bloody Monday 4 movie tonight" Yamamoto smiled.

"Isn't that one suppose too beyond gory?" Tsubasa asked.

"Totally" Yamamoto chimed. "You two should come with us!"

"Sure I'll go I like gore" Tsubasa grinned. "What about you Tsunayoshi?"

"I-I don't really like g-gore it s-scare me"

"It's not that bad once you get pass the blood and screaming"

"B-blood" Tsuna paled.

"Yeah there's going to be a lot more in this movie then the third movie"

"Didn't you just love when the guy got sliced in half by the glass door?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah or where the girl fell through the floorboard landing in a vade of acid!" Tsubasa smiled.

"Dude her face was beyond melted you could even she the jaw bone!" Yamamoto shivered.

Gokudera and Tsuna paled. If the third movie was like that they probably won't be able to handle the forth movie.

"So you coming Tsunayoshi?" The bulenette asked the brunette.

"C-Can I run out i-if it's too gory?" Tsuna gulped.

"Yeah" Yamamoto and Tsubasa harmonized.

"I guess I'll come to" Gokudera sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yamamoto gave a Gokudera a quick peck on the lips.

"S-STUPID WE'RE IN SCHOOL" Gokudera blushed.

"Shall we meet around 7?"

"Yeah"

"Tsunayoshi could you do me a favor and bring these copies to the office?" Kana-sensei asked the brunette.

"S-sure"

Tsuna strolled up to her desk, grabbing the pile of papers. On his way down to the office he bumped into someone. The papers gracefully fluttered down to the ground like fresh snow falling from the sky.

"G-GOMEN! I-I wasn't looking!" Tsuna apologized, picking up the paper.

"It's okay herbivore"

"Hibari-san?" Dark chocolate orbs met scary grey. Even though the papers were still scattered on the floor, Tsuna got up.

"Hibari-san"

"Hm?"

"H-how's your chin?"

Hibari snapped his head toward Tsuna, making the brunette jump.

"It's just sore"

"T-that's still kind of bad" Tsuna pouted.

_Cute._

"Don't make a face like that, It'll kill someone from the cuteness" Hibari gently poked Tsuna in the forehead. I think it got to Hibari.

"C-Cute?" Tsuna blushed.

"Yes the face you made is cute" Hibari gave a little smile.

"Y-YOU SMILED!"

"What about it" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"N-nothing! I-it's just…" Tsuna trialed off.

"Just what?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's a nice to see you smile, it's has a warm feeling to it" Tsuna smiled, picking up the rest of the paper. The perfect turned red, not just his face it started to go down his body.

"Hibari-san your red again" Tsuna giggled.

Hibari hid his face behind his hands.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone besides you look cute when your red Hibari-san" Tsuna smiled, walking down to the office.

Those words replayed in Hibari's head._ You look cute when you're red._

The perfect walked back to the reception room, for some reason refreshed.

"Ah Tsunayoshi thank you!" Kana-sensei chirped.

"No problem" Tsuna smiled, taking his seat.

"Ok! Since I lost my answer key I guess you guys can do whatever you want for 30 minutes until lunch"

"Hey Tsunayoshi you should give me your cell phone number" Tsubasa smiled, resting his chin on the desk.

"W-what for?"

"Isn't normal to have your friend cell phone number so they can talk?"

"I guess your right" Tsuna wrote down his number on a piece of paper giving it to the bluenette.

"Thank here's mine" Tsubasa passed his to Tsuna.

Tsuna is going to get A LOT of calls from him…..

"S-so could you tell me what this b-bloody movie 4 is about?" Tsuna turned to the brunette.

"Well I don't know that much about it but it's about a girl named Yuki and her little brother Sota. Their parents died in a house fire, but when a new neighbor moves in they, at night they hear bloody screams coming from next door and the thing is he only come out during the night."

"C-creepy" Tsuna shivered.

"It'll get creepy as you watch it"

_Ding! Dong Ding dong!_

"Let's go eat lunch Tsubasa" Tsuna smiled.

"Let me go grab it I left it in my locker you guys can go one without me I'll just met you guys on the roof" Tsubasa made his way down to the lockers, looking at Tsuna's phone number.

"What's this?" A voice grounded out, grabbing the paper.

"Hey bastard give that back!" Tsubasa hissed, turning to the perfect!

Hibari's eyes widen to see Tsuna's name and phone number on the paper.

"Herbivore where did you get this?" Hibari growled, crumpling up the paper.

"Tsunayoshi gave it to me so give it the fuck back" Tsubasa held out his hand, glaring at the perfect.

The perfect tossed it in the trash walking away.

"What a fucking prick!" Tsuasa sighed, digging up the paper.

Hibari smirked, he had just memorized Tsuna's cell phone number.

_I'll call him later._

**-After supper-**

"Mama I won't be home until later tonight"

"Eh Why?"

"I'm going to the movies with Tsubasa, Yamamoto, Gokudera" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh do you want some money?"

"No I'm good" The brunette said, running off to his room.

Nana slipped Tsuna some more money into his wallet.

The brunette flopped down on his bed.

_Uh what should I do for two hours?_ Tsuna sighed.

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame no warotte ii yo_

Tsuna notice that ring it's his phone going off the brunette rummage through his back pack until he found it. He didn't recognize the number.

"H-Hello" Tsuna spoke.

"Tsunayoshi"

"EH! Hibari-san! H-how did you get my number? Oh wait never mind" Tsuna got up, going to his bed.

"Is there something wrong Hibari-san?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you"

Tsuna blushed.

"Oh" Thats all he could say.

"Hibari-san you sound bored" Tsuna perked up. Doesn't he always sound bored Tsuna?

"I am" Hibari sighed.

"That's unusually"

"It is"

"Oh here's an idea you should come to the movie with us" Tsuna smiled

"Movies?"

"Yeah it's that new Bloody Monday 4" Tsuna explained laying down.

"Who is all coming?"

"Me, Gokudera, Yamamoto…." Still the same thing nothing new." And Tsubasa"

"What time should I be there?" The skylark gritted his teeth.

"7" Tsuna smiled.

_**BAM!**_

"Dame-Tsuna come play with me!" Lambo whined.

"Sorry Hibari-san I got to go"

"Bye"

_Click!_

"Tsubasa!" Tsuna smiled, running up to the bulenette.

"Yo" Tsubasa greeted.

"Eh? Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't here yet?"

"Nope" Tsubasa sighed.

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame no warotte ii yo_

"What The hell?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"M-my phone" Tsuna looked at the screen.

"Oh its Yamamoto" Tsuna pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsuna"

"Yamamoto! Where are you guys!"

"Sorry Gokudera _hurt_ his back so we won't be able to make it" Yamamoto sighed, in the back round. Tsuna could hear Gokudera swearing at Yamamoto.

"It's fine"

"Really? Thanks Tsuna we'll make it up for you" Yamamoto smiled.

"No need" Tsuna smiled, hanging up.

"Tsunayoshi"

The bluenette and Tsuna turned to see Hibari.

**Tsuna: Hey Atsuko-san**

**Atsuko: Yes?**

**Tsuna: What's that song?**

**Atsuko: Alones by aqua timez =^_^=**

**Tsuna: what I it suppose to mean!**

**Atsuko: Oh something like your fragile, folded wings are just tired from the pure blue sky. You don't have to force your smiles for anyone it's okay to smile… for yourself I think maybe.**

**Tsuna: Don't think to hard Atsuko-san you might break your brain…..**

**Atsuko: True! Please review! =^_^= P.S. That song isn't mine**


	6. Movies Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Be aware of the spelling and grammar error's and the colorful vocab!**

**Gokudera: WHAT THE FUCK ATSUKO-SAN!**

**Atsuko: Uh what?**

**Gokudera: JUDIAME IS GOING ON A DATE WITH NOT ONE BASTARD BUT TWO!**

**Atsuko: Who the hell every said it was a date?**

**Gokudera: TSUBASA I'LL KILL HIM *runs off to find the bluenette***

**Atsuko: *sweat drops* Please Enjoy =^_^=**

The bluenette and Tsuna turned to the perfect.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?" Tsubasa asked the brunette, angrily poking at the Skylark.

"I invited him I hope that's okay" Tsuna smiled.

"As long as he doesn't do anything perverted" Tsubasa grinded out.

"I'm not the perverted one here herbivore" Hibari hissed.

"Name one thing I did to Tsunayoshi that is perverted"

"….."

"Tsubasa you did lick me" Tsuna blushed, playing with the ends of his hoodie.

"He licked you?" Hibari darkened as, he moved towards them.

"So what I just lick him on his hand it's not like I licked him anywhere else dude" The bluenette scoffed.

"I should bite you to death for touching what is mine" Hibari hissed.

The bluenette raised his middle finger to the perfect.

Tsuna gasped, while Hibari calmly standed there.

"Oh wow you flipped me off guess you know how to use your fingers then" Hibari sighed.

"I'll _use_ them somewhere else too" Tsubasa smirked, looking at the brunette who was just standing there innocently.

"I swear if you do what I think you're doing I'll. Fucking. Bite. You. Too. Death." Hibari hissed.

"Bite me!" The bluenette rudely stuck out his tongue.

"Don't mind if I do herbivore" Hibari hissed, pulling out his tonfa's.

"Don't make me break you _play thing_ again like I did last time" Tsubasa narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna blushed at the words play thing.

"Eh Tsunayoshi are you cold?" Tsubasa asked the brunette, caressing his cheeks with his hands.

"WOW! There so warm!" Tsubasa smiled.

Hibari twitched. He threw his tonfa, aiming for the bluenette's head. But instead the bluenette moved out of the way the tonfa was head straight for TSUNA!

Tsubasa quickly grabbed the smaller boys arm pulling him out of the way.

"Hey watch it I'll be fucking bored to death if Tsunayoshi ends up in the hospital" Tsubasa glared.

"The movie will start in 10 minutes if you hadn't bought your ticket now please do so" The lady at the ticket booth announced.

"Shall we then?" Tsubasa smiled to the brunette, but Tsuna slipped out of Tsubasa's grasp, going over to Hibari, grabbing onto his hand.

"Let's go" Tsuna smiled, at the blushing Skylark. Tsubasa sighed.

Once the teens got there tickets they went to the concession stand to get some drinks and popcorn. They bought an extra-large so they could share it all.

The teens sat in the back of the middle section. Hibari on the right side, Tsubasa on the left, Tsuna in the middle.

Every time Tsuna slide by Hibari, the perfect had an urge to squeeze the brunette's butt.

Half way through the moving, a tall man covered in scares came out of the closet holding a giant silver axe ready to swing at a girl and boy making out. He swung taking of their heads. After taking their heads off the man began to eat out their eye's, he cracked opened the girls head, drinking the brain juice that started to ooze out. That was all too much for the brunette, he jumped up running, to the lobby.

The two taller teens followed him, they found him quivering in a corner. Poor Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi you okay?" Tsubasa asked. The brunette nodded trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Guilt hit the two pretty hard.

"I-I'm fine n-now l-let's get back to w-watching the movie" The brunette focused a smile.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Tsunayoshi?" The bluenette chimed.

"I'm s-sure" Tsuna smiled.

"Okay just hide your face instead of running out" Tsubasa smiled.

Tsuna nodded.

They went back to their seats.

Towards the end of the movie, Sota, Yuki's little brother, was changed up with barbwire wrapped around his throat, arms and legs, and his midsection.

"If you want to save your brother you will have to kill your boyfriend" The man chuckled darkly.

"What happens if I don't" Yuki cried.

The man made a signal with his hand to another man. The barbwire around Sota started to tighten, cutting into his flesh. He let out a blood curtailing scream.

"I-I'LL DO IT PLEASE JUST STOP HE'S MY ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!"

"Good now take the axe and chop off your boyfriend's head" The man grinned

Once Yuki picked up the axe, she swung it but it didn't hit her boyfriend instead she nail the man right in the forehead, splitting his head wide open.

That was it for the movie.

"Man" Tsubasa stretched

"That movie took 2 in a half good hour it was worth it though" Tsubasa smiled, but then it faded when he saw the brunette clinging to the chair, shaking.

Hibari frowned, at the shaking brunette. He did not like it one bit that his herbivore is scared shitless.

"Oi Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa waved his hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Y-yes?" The brunette looked up.

"The movie is over" Tsubasa informed.

"S-So it is" Tsuna got up.

The teens made their way to the exit. The wind blew passed a bush, making it rustle,

"HIIIIIIE!" Tsuna yelped, clinging to Hibari's arm.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi it's just the wind" Hibari informed, ruffling the brunette's hair. Tsuna released his grip on Hibari arm.

"Hm we should go get a drink!" Tsubasa smiled.

"Are you a fucking moron we're all under aged dumbass" Hibari narrowed his eye at the bluenette.

"Not that stupid! I mean go get a coffee!"

"C-coffee sounds nice" Tsuna chirped.

The three made their way to a coffee shop. Hibari and Tsubasa like their coffee black no sugar. Tsuna order a French vanilla latte.

The perfect and the bluenette watched Tsuna as he licked up the white cream, licking his lips after words. The two taller teens felt their pants get tighter. Tsubasa looked away, while Hibari took a gulp of his coffee.

"Tsunayoshi you have whip cream on your cheek." Hibari pointed out.

"I do?" Tsuna whip his cheek, but still didn't get the whip cream off. The perfect leaned in, licking the whip cream off of Tsuna's cheek, making him blush and Tsubasa twitch.

"You know were in public" Tsubasa hissed.

"I know I just feel like pissing you off" Hibari smirked.

"Too damn bad you didn't" Tsubasa scoffed. Then why did he twitch?

"It's getting late" Tsuna said looking at his phone.

"That's for the great time you two" Tsuna smiled, leaving two teens alone.

**Atsuko: Eww That made me gag what if had to write about that man drinking brain juice!**

**Tsuna: I had to watch it though…**

**Atsuko: Sorry Tsuna-chan =^_^=**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu will I get a date with Tsunayoshi-kun next?**

**Tsuna: DATE? *blushes***

**Atsuko: No way pineapple**

**Mukuro: *twitches***

**Atsuko: Please review! =^_^=**


	7. A KISS?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Be aware of spelling and grammar error's and everyone swearing at each other.**

**Mukuro: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Atsuko: Yes you kidnap Tsuna and rape him…**

**Tsuna: N-NANI!**

**Mukuro: *tail wags***

**Hibari: Herbivore I am the only one who can rape Tsunayoshi**

**Atsuko: You guys are morons if you fall for something like that….**

**Mukuro I don't get to do that!**

**Atsuko: Nope**

**Mukuro: Please enjoy…. *goes and sits in a very dark corner***

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked into the classroom well Gokudera more like wobbled.

"Morning you two" Tsuna chirped.

"M-morning Judiame" Gokudera groaned, rubbing his back.

"Wow that must hurt like a bitch dude" Tsubasa pointed out.

"IT DOES!"

"Maa sorry 'Dera" Yamamoto apologized.

"You need to learn how to hold back baseball baka!" Gokudera growled.

"Thanks to you guys me and Tsuna got stuck with the damn ass officer" Tsubasa sighed, resting his head on the desk.

"Hibari goes to the movies?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Tsunayoshi invited him"

"JUDIAME YOU WENT WITH ANOTHER BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled, but a sharp pain ran through his back, so he fell on his butt.

"G-Gokudera you okay?" The brunette asked the bomber.

"I'm fine" Gokudera groaned, getting up.

"Damn Yamamoto you don't need to break him if you do you'll be bored like hell" Tsubasa laughed.

"Your right!"

"Don't give him any ideas blueberry" The bomber glared at the berry.

"Maybe I should" Tsubasa smirked.

"Please do" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna and Gokudera's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'll tell you some idea's during lunch Yamamoto" Tsubasa smirked playfully.

"Cool"

"I'm going to kill you two" Gokudera hissed, reaching for his dynamite.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Kana-sensei yelled, slamming an oversized text book on her desk.

"Kana-sensei what with the big textbook?" A girl chirped.

"This…. is my answer key! I found it last night" Kana-sensei smiled.

"Why is it so big!"

Kana tiled her head. "I don't know"

Everyone's mouth hit their desk.

"Shall we begin!...Eh okay screw it what are you guys doing for the festival?"

"I heard their suppose to be a cosplay café there" A girl chirped.

"That's right I'm suppose to make a list of students who are going to be in cosplay" Kana reached for the chalk, writing 'Cosplay Members' on the board.

"Okay first we have a French maid outfit who would like it?"

At least several girls hands shot up.

Kana sweat dropped.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see how gets it"

After five minutes someone won.

"Okay Rika guess you get the maid outfit" Kana smiled, writing Rika's name down on the board.

"Next there's a kitty outfit"

Like what happened before it happened again.

"Hmm okay let's see Minami you can have the kitty outfit"

"Next a bunny outfit?" Kana raised her eyebrow but then smirked.

"We need at least one boy" Kana pointed out.

"Get Dame-Tsuna to do it" A boy laughed.

"That's a great idea! Tsunayoshi do you mind?"

"N-Not at all" Tsuna smiled, but on the inside he was freaking the fuck out.

20 minutes later the list was done.

"Okay why don't the people that have the costumes go try them on" Kana chirped.

"The rest of you can make decorations"

Tsuna grabbed the bag with the words bunny suit on it, and headed for the bathroom.

The brunette took the top out. His mouth dropped.

**-10 minutes later-**

Tsuna quickly walked down the hall.

_What does the boys bathroom have to be so far away!_

"Herbivore no running would you like me to bite you to death" Hibari grounded out unaware that the herbivore is Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned to the perfect.

Hibari's eye widened at Tsuna outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Hibari covered his nosebleed.

"G-Gomen Kana-sensei said we have t-to try on our c-costume's for t-the café" Tsuna blushed, trying to cover his mid-section (Note: If you ever watch the lovely doll Doushijin the picture of Tsuna wearing the bunny suit that it.)

"Just try and not get raped"

"HIIE HIBARI-SAN THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Tsuna blushed.

"Who wouldn't want to rape a cute bunny like you?" Hibari purred.

Tsuna blinked at him.

"A-Are y-you going t-to rape me?" Tsuna asked the perfect, who turned a dark red.

Hibari opened his mouth but no words came out of it, but instead he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Stay out of trouble" Hibari ordered, turning the corner.

Tsuna stood there for a minute, before going back to class.

"S-sorry I took so l-long" Tsuna said sliding the door opened.

"OH! Tsunayoshi your back…." Kana's mouth dropped at the adorable sight of the brunette in the bunny suit.

His classmate raised an eyebrow, then turned to the brunette. They all gaped at him.

Tsuna blushed furiously.

"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE STARING EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!" Kana yelled.

The brunette made his way over to Yamamoto and the others.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted.

"Wow Tsunayoshi you look really cute" Tsubasa cooed, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"T-Thanks I guess"

"BASTARD LET GO OF JUDIAME!" Gokudera yelled, shooting up from his seat. Bad move

Pain ran through his body, the bomber sat back down.

Tsubasa laughed.

"Dera you okay?" Yamamoto asked the silvernette.

"Yes I'm fine" Gokudera twitched.

"You don't look fine"

"Ever heard of sarcasm dumbass" Gokudera flicked Yamamoto in the forehead.

"Come one let's get back to work before Kana-sensei yells are asses off" Tsubasa sighed.

"S-So what decorations are we making?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsubaki flowers out of paper" Tsubasa informed.

"Is it hard?"

"Kind of" Tsubasa sighed, but grabbed a flower, sticking it on Tsuna's hood by his right ear.

Tsuna blushed at the action.

"There you look a lot cuter now" Tsubasa grinned.

"How are the flowers coming guys?" Kana asked.

"Great we already made about 65"

"Tsunayoshi you look so cute!" Kana glomped the boy, squeezing him into her chest.

"Sensei Tsuna looks like he can't breathe" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Oops sorry" Kana-sensei said, letting go of the brunette.

"Shit!" Tsubasa cursed.

"W-What happened?"

"I cut my finger with the knife"

"You should go to the infirmary then!"

"Na I'll be fine" Tsubasa sighed.

"No you won't!" Tsuna grabbed Tsubasa hand leading him to the nurses office.

The perfect saw the sight of the two 'holding' hands. He hissed as he made his way towards them.

"Herbivores" Hibari grounded out

"What the fuck you want damn ass officer" Tsubasa glared.

"Tsubasa your finger won't stop bleeding!" Tsuna panicked, but stuck the bluenette's finger in his mouth, licking the wound.

The two taller teens gaped at the sight. The brunette took the finger out of his mouth.

"G-Gomen"

"I-It's okay" Tsubasa blushed, Hibari growled.

"Jealous" Tsubasa smirked.

"In your dreams blueberry" Hibari scoffed.

"Then you won't mind if I do this" Tsubasa smirked, pulling the brunette into a very heated kiss.

**Atsuko: *gasps***

**Hibari: HERBIVORE! *death aura***

**Atsuko: Got to go! *runs away***

**Hibari: Oh no you don't! *chases***

**Tsuna: Poor Atsuko-san…**

**Mukuro: I'll kill that blueberry *twitches***

**Tsuna: Please review *sweat drops***


	8. Picture

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!... Be aware of the spelling and grammar error's and people swearing at each other =^_^=**

**Tsuna: Hibari-san are you looking for Atsuko-san?**

**Hibari: Yes where is she?**

**Tsuna: Check outside**

**Atsuko: Is he gone?**

**Tsuna: Yep**

**Atsuko: *crawls out from underneath the bed* Jeez it was only a kiss!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu *cracks knuckles***

**Atsuko: Oh god…..**

**Tsuna: Please Enjoy! HIIIE MUKURO!**

Tsubasa pulled away from the brunette.

Tsuna was to flustered to say anything.

"Herbivore! I'll bite you to death" Hibari hissed, pulling out his tonfa's.

"Ku fu fu"

The bluenette and perfect twitched.

"My my doesn't someone look cute" Mukuro purred, rubbing the brunette's butt. Tsuna jumped at the action.

"Great the master of pineapples is back what the fuck do you want?" Tsubasa spat. Mukuro twitched.

"The little _bunny_" Mukuro cooed. Oh no more bloodshed coming up….

"Fuck off the bunny is mine!" Tsubasa hissed.

"Yeah right!"

While the bluenette and the illusionist started swearing at each other, Hibari slipped over by the brunette, leaning against the wall.

"Those two never learn do they" Tsuna sighed.

Hibari shrugged.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Y-yes?" The brunette looked at his upper class men. Hibari lips were inches away from Tsuna's when…..

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" The two growled at Hibari.

"I'm doing Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked. Tsuna didn't really get that so he just blinked innocently.

"I'm the only one who can do Tsunayoshi" Mukuro hissed.

"Stop dreaming fat-ass pineapple!" Tsubasa hissed.

"F-Fat-ass pineapple" Mukuro twitched.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY BLUEBERRY!"

"Your just jealous you're the only one who didn't kiss Tsunayoshi well the officer didn't either!" Tsubasa laughed.

"OH YEAH!" Mukuro made his way to brunette, grabbing his head, smacking their lips together. The illusionist pulled away.

"Ha! Take that blueberry!" Mukuro smirked.

"Pineapple" Hibari hissed, bringing out his tonfa's.

As the boys started a fight, leaving defenseless Tsuna all alone.

"Hey isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" A senior cooed to his friends.

"What the fuck is he wearing its screaming "Eat me please just eat me!"

"Then let's go do it" He purred, as he made his way to the brunette, unaware of the perfect fighting the blueberry and pineapple.

"Hey" The senior ground out. Tsuna looked up at him with those big very sexy dark chocolate eyes.

"Y-yes?" The brunette blinked.

"What are you doing all alone out in the hall?"

"I-I'm not a-" He got cut off by the senior wrapping his hands around Tsuna's slender breakable wrist.

"I'll keep you company" He cooed, pulling the brunette closer.

"Please stop!" Tsuna cried.

The senior closed the gap between them, moving closer to the brunette's face.

The three teens that where fighting stopped, when they heard Tsuna cry.

"P-please" The brunette cried, trying to pull away from the senior, but the upper class man tightened his grip, making the brunette cringe at the pain in his wrists.

The senior felt a very sharp pain in his side, he turned his took see Mukuro stabbing his side with the trident. He let go of the brunette. Very bad move. Something cold was pressed up against his throat, looking down saw the tonfa of the perfect.

"Herbivore" The cloud hissed.

"Just what the fuck do you think you doing to what is mine" Mukuro glared, stabbing him in the side again.

"S-SORRY But he was seducing me with that outfit!"

"N-No I wasn't!" Tsuna blushed.

"Herbivore I hate liars" Hibari growled, pressing the tonfa harder into the guy's neck.

"Don't make me snap your damn neck…I don't feel like cleaning up your body" Hibari darkened.

"Get…Lost" Hibari growled, making the senior literally run down the hall so fast he tripped twice.

The three teens turned their attention to the quivering brunette.

Tsuna wiped stray tears from his face, causing the taller teens to hurt.

"Tsunayoshi you okay?" Tsubasa asked, kneeling down to the brunette's level.

"I-I think I'm fine"

"You think!"

"HIII I-IM SORRY!" Tsuna jumped.

"Blueberry don't scare the shit out of him" Mukuro growled, helping the brunette up. Tsubasa just scoffed.

"Ciaossu"

The teens turned to the baby.

"HIIIE R-Reborn what are you doing he-" Tsuna got cut off by a flash of bright, The brunette rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you were cosplaying Tsuna" Reborn smirked, holding the digital camera.

"DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!" Tsuna demanded.

"No way you seem perfectly fine parading yourself around the school in that outfit so it wouldn't hurt to take a picture"

"But a picture last forever reborn!" Tsuna pouted.

"Exactly" The infant smirked, causing Tsuna to shiver.

"I'll make copies for you guys" Reborn stated to the three taller teens.

"HIIIE REBORN!" Tsuna squeaked. Too bad he already disappeared.

"I'm starting to like that infant" Hibari muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah" Mukuro smiled, stabbing Tsubasa in the back with his trident.

"OW! What the fuck was that for!" Tsubasa hissed.

"That crack about being a fat-ass pineapple" Mukuro growled.

"PRICK!" Tsubasa yelled at the pineapple.

"DIKE!" Mukuro barked at the blueberry.

Tsuna sweat dropped as Hibari sighed.

"I'll STAB YOU MORE THEN JUST IN THE BACK!" Mukuro hissed.

"You don't have any balls to do that pineapple" Tsubasa smirked.

A vein pooped from the illusionist head. "Don't make me throw you out the window blueberry"

"We have a pineapple in the school without balls!" Tsubasa sang.

"T-Tsubasa" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I have to agree with the blueberry you don't have any balls pineapple" Hibari stated.

"Shut the fuck up bird boy" Mukuro glared at the perfect.

"Y-You guys"

"That's the best you can do pineapple that's fucking lame" Hibari sighed.

"It's not like you can do better fuck-head" Mukuro growled.

"G-guys?" Tsuna blinked.

"Fuck-head? Does your brain even think before you speak pineapple?" Tsubasa sneered.

"At least I can think!" Mukuro smirked.

"Are you calling me a dumbass?" Tsubasa barked.

"YOU THREE ARE ALL DUMASSES IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING!" The brunette yelled, shocking the three teens.

Tsuna slapped his mouth. "S-Sorry" He mumbled.

"Na it's okay Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa patted the brunette on his head.

"Hey watch where you touch him!" Mukuro growled.

"I'm not the one who squeezed his ass…"

"I rubbed it not squeezed!"

"Pervert pineapple!" Tsubasa pointed to the illusionist, laughing.

"Yes I admit I'm a perv only around Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro purred.

"Werido" Tsubasa sighed, but was ignored.

"I'll see you at the festival" Mukuro purred, giving Tsuna a sweet kiss on the lips.

"See ya later" Mukuro smirked, disappearing the mist.

"Tsunayoshi we better get back to class before Kana-sensei kills us"

"T-true! Bye Hibari-san" Tsuna waved to the Skylark, walking back to class with the berry.

**Mukuro: Yes! I got to kiss Tsunayoshi-kun!**

**Hibari: Don't get to happy pineapple**

**Atsuko: your still pissed aren't you?**

**Hibari: Very **

**Atsuko: I thought so….**

**Tsuna: Eh….*sweat drops***

**Atsuko: What up?**

**Tsuna: Um Tsubasa where is he?**

**Atsuko: Hibari Mukuro did you kill him -.-**

**Hibari: Even though I would love to I didn't**

**Mukuro: Neither did i**

**Atsuko: LIES!**

**Tsuna: Please review! =^_^=**


	9. Bye Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… be aware of the spelling and grammar errors! Watch out for people swearing...**

**Atsuko: FIREWORKS!**

**Mukuro: That was just random…**

**Atsuko: I like being random ^3^**

**Mukuro: Your quit odd**

**Atsuko: I blame you… You corrupted me with your perverted mind…..**

**Mukuro: Hey don't bring my perverted mind into this!**

**Atsuko: AH HA! So you do have a perverted mind!**

**Mukuro: DO NOT!**

**Atsuko: DO TOO!**

**Tsuna: *sweat drops* Please enjoy….**

"There you guys are what took you so long?" Kana-sensei chirped.

"We couldn't find the bandages" Tsubasa lied.

"You know what I have some in my desk" Kana smiled, digging through her desk. She threw a box of bandages to Tsubasa.

"You know you could have just given me this instead of me and Tsunayoshi walking all way down to infirmary" Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"You right!" Kana slapped herself on the forehead.

"Don't hurt yourself Sensei" Tsubasa chimed.

"I won't!" Kana chirped.

Tsubasa and the brunette made their way to Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were not working but quietly talking about when the next time they get to do it…

"Talking about sex eh?" Tsubasa smirked, causing the silverenette to jump.

"Don't fucking do that blueberry I thought you were Sensei!" Gokudera barked.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it" Tsubasa grinned.

"Friday!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Nope" Gokudera replied, crossing his arms, over his chest.

" Maa come one 'Dera I won't be able to last that long" Yamamoto whined.

"Then learn how to hold back!" Gokudera hissed.

"Dude just give it up" Tsubasa sighed, putting a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Guess your right" Yamamoto sighed, lowering his head.

"Be careful if you do it after a month it's going to hurt more than hell dude" Tsubasa pointed out, making Gokudera perk up.

"What you guys talking about? "Kana whispered, causing the boys to jump.

"N-NOTHING!" They all harmonized, Kana crock an eyebrow, before heading to another group.

"My god that was close, She scared the shit out of me" Tsubasa said, clutching his shirt.

"I know what you mean" Gokudera sighed.

The door slid open to reveal a certain blond. The brunette gaped at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gokudera growled at the blond.

"You're as cruel as ever Gokudera" Dino frowned.

"Excuse me do you need someone?" Kana asked the man. Who nodded.

"Tsuna come here" Dino made a notion with his finger to come here.

"W-What is it?" The brunette blinked. Dino entwined his hand into Tsuna's.

"I just need to talk to him" Dino smiled, making some of the girls blush.

The blond and the brunette walked up to the roof.

"S-So what did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn told me you were cosplaying so I had to come see" Dino smirked.

"P-please don't tell me you're going to take a p-picture" The brunette backed away.

Dino raised an eyebrow "Nope"

"T-then what's with that picture in your hand?"

"Reborn made copies and he's giving one to everyone in the house" Dino smiled. The brunette lunged at Dino, trying to get back the picture.

"Whoa Tsuna what are you doing?" Dino asked the brunette, holding the picture over his head.

"G-Give up the picture Dino-san" Tsuna blushed, holding out his hand.

"No way I want something to remember you by when I go back to Italy" Dino chimed. "Or I could get something from you" Dino smirked, getting closer to the brunette.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped. Dino gently grabbed the boys head, titling it upward giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"HIIIEE D-Dino!" Tsuna blushed a scarlet.

"What?" Dino blinked. Tsuna wasn't scared of the kiss, he is scared of the person STANDING right behind the blond.

"Herbivore"

Dino turned to the pissed off perfect.

"K-Kyoya long time n-no see" Dino smiled.

"You're pretty brave if you can kiss Tsunayoshi right in front of me" Hibari hissed, pulling out his tonfas.

"I-It's not like that K-Kyoya, I was merely giving Tsuna a goodbye kiss" Dino explained.

Hibari raised an eyebrow "Goodbye kiss?" Dino nodded.

"I'm returning to Italy today I'll be gone before Tsuna gets out of school so I decided to come see him" Dino smiled, but got a whack on the head.

"I-Ittai! What was that for?" Dino cried, rubbing his abused head.

"My _goodbye present_" Hibari smirked.

Dino frowned. "Well I must get going see ya Tsuna" Dino smiled, squeezing the brunette. The skylark felt a vein pop, the blond made his way down the steps leaving Tsuna and the perfect alone.

"Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna jumped "H-HAI!"

"What was that paper he was holding?"

"O-oh t-that's the picture of me in t-the bunny suit" Tsuna blushed.

Hibari smirked.

"Get back to class or I'll bite you Tsunayoshi" Hibari cooed.

Tsuna nodded, making his way back to class, but he was confused about something. What happened to the death part?

The perfect made his way to the reception room, there it is the picture of Tsuna laying perfectly on his desk.

Hibari smirked, picking up the adorable picture. He tucked the picture away in the fold of his jacket.

"Aw! Tsunayoshi you're back! What happened to your friend?" Kana asked.

"Oh he left" Tsuna sighed, making his way to his friends.

"JUDIAME! DID HE DO ANYTHING WEIRD TO YOU! I'LL KILL HIM!" Gokudera growled.

"G-Gokudera he didn't besides Dino is going back to Italy he just wanted to say goodbye to me" Tsuna smiled.

"Then why did he take you to the roof?" Tsubasa asked, making the brunette blush.

"Um …uh…ah" Tsuna tried to look for an excuse but sadly didn't find one.

"HE DID DO SOMETHING WEIRD TO YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO!" Gokudera yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

"Maa 'Dera not so loud" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"WHAT THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU JUDIAME!" Gokudera hissed, quietly.

"H-he just g-gave me a good bye kiss" Tsuna blushed.

The bluenette and silvernette twitched.

Tsubasa started to swear quietly to himself.

"T-Tsubasa what are you d-doing?" Tsuna blinked.

"Swearing" Tsubasa smiled.

A hand grabbed his ear. "There is no swearing in this classroom Tsubasa" Kana pointed out.

"Hey you get to swear! Sometimes!" Tsubasa growled, swatting her hand away.

"Yeah sometimes I'm an adult you know" Kana smiled.

"You don't act like one" Tsubasa pointed out, causing people to snicker.

"I know" Kana sighed. "I'll just let it slide Tsubasa but next time I won't be as nice" Kana winked.

"For a teacher she's pretty cool" Tsubasa smiled, making the three boys nod.

**Atsuko: WOOHOO! Done with another chapter!**

**Hibari: *too busy looking at the picture of Tsuna***

**Atsuko: Uh O_O Hibari?**

**Hibari: What?**

**Atsuko: Aren't you going to kill me?**

**Hibari: No**

**Atsuko: Really!**

**Hibari: *nods***

**Atsuko: YAY! Please review =^_^=**


	10. Varia Arrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Be aware of the spelling and grammar errors! Watch out for people swearing at each other.**

**Atsuko: I got to thank you stormypeach1396! For this chapter!**

**Tsuna: I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen**

**Atsuko: Nothing much *snickers***

**Tsuna: I don't like that O_O**

**Atsuko: Please enjoy!**

"Shit why the fuck does it have to be so hot out today?" Tsubasa complained, fanning himself with his gym shirt.

"Shut it blueberry it'll only keep on getting hotter if you complain" Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna fell flat on his back, breathing heavily.

"HEY YOU THREE STOP SLACKING OFF AND RUN!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Asshole" Tsubasa coughed, before he started running again.

The brunette sat up, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Let's go Judiame before the prick over there starts yelling at us again" Gokudera held out his hand, the brunette grabbed it, hosting himself up.

"Sensei! The principle wants to see you!" A girl said, running up to the gym instructor.

"Okay YOU ALL BETTER KEEP ON RUNNING!" He yelled, walking off into the school.

Tsubasa stopped, so did Gokudera.

"What a dike" The two harmonized.

"Hey why did you two stop?" Tsuna asked, jogging up to them.

"It wouldn't hurt if we take a break" Tsubasa smiled.

"B-But we'll get in trouble!"

"Who gives a damn" Tsubasa scoffed, sitting down.

"Ushishishi"

"Oh my god" Gokudera twitched.

"T-That laugh" Tsuna gulped, as he turned his head to the school gates, seeing a familiar blond and a frog head.

"Bel-sempai what are we doing here?" Fran calmly asked.

"Ushishi were here to _play_" Bel smirked, walking over to the brunette.

Hibari. Who was on the roof, watching Tsuna's gym class, saw Bel and Fran. The skylark kept watching to see if anything bad will happen.

The prince and Fran made their Tsuna.

"Hey there _bunny_" Bel cooed, making Tsuna blush.

"You bastard what the fuck are you doing here!" Gokudera hissed.

"The prince is bored so I'm here to _play_ with the little _bunny_" Bel smirked.

"Even though you're a boy why the hell a you wearing such a girly tiara?" Tsubasa asked the blond, Bel twitched.

"Pfft" Gokudera covered his mouth from laughing any harder.

"Ushishishishi you just jealous you don't have one berry" Bel glared at the bluenette.

"Who the fuck would wanna dress like you?" Tsubasa barked at the prince.

"T-Tsubasa" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"So little _bunny_" Bel said, tilting the brunette's chin upwards. "Do me a favor and entertain me" Bel smirked.

"Bastard let go of Judiame!" Gokudera hissed, taking out some dynamite.

"Why the hell do you call Tsunayoshi a bunny?" Tsubasa twitched.

The blond, without taking his eyes of the brunette simply answered.

"Because he looks like one" Bel grinned.

"BASTARD DON'T COMPARE JUDIAME TO AN ANIMAL!" Gokudera growled, taking out his dynamite.

"Shut it octopus" Bel growled, looking at the silvernette.

Bel felt like really pissing the two boys off so he did what they wouldn't expect.

The blond gently push his lips onto Tsuna's, making the brunette's eyes widened.

"YOU BASTARD!" The two harmonized, Hibari seeing this from the roof, curled his hands up into fists. The skylark, jumped from the roof, landing gracefully on his feet like a cat.

Hibari had a death aura around him. Wait no it was worse…It had the feeling you were going to jump into a black hole and never come out again.

"Oh god…." Tsubasa groaned.

"Ushishishishi if it isn't the _officer_" Bel grinned in a way that made Hibari charge at him.

"Girly boy has a death wish" Tsubasa stated.

"Yeah so do you" Gokudera barked at the berry.

"Doesn't everyone?" Tsubasa grinned.

"You're going insane berry"

"I blame the heat" Tsubasa sighed.

While the perfect and the prince started to fight, Fran made his way over to the brunette, wrapping his hands around the boys shirt collar, slamming him on the ground. Tsuna cringe at the pain shooting through his back.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Judiame!"

Hibari hearing this lunged at Fran, but was blocked but Bel.

"Ushishishishi where do you think you're going?"

"Move it Herbivore" Hibari hissed darkly.

Fran wrapped his hands tighter around the boys collar, making the cloth of the shirt rub dangerously against his skin.

"L-Let g-go!" Tsuna gasped.

"Sorry I can't do that" Fran explained, tighten his grip again, making the boy cry out in pain.

Tsubasa side kicked Fran, making him release Tsuna.

The brunette gasped in air.

"Judiame are you okay?" Gokudera asked the boy. He nodded rubbing his red neck, you could easily see it starting to bruise.

"That bastard" Gokudera hissed, getting up to help the bluenette.

Before anyone could do anything, mist spread through the school grounds, causing mostly everyone to panic.

"Ku fu fu" A voice echoed.

"Oh god it's this prick again" Tsubasa twitched, watching a shadow like figure emerge from the mist.

Mukuro glared at Fran like he was ready to kill you.

"Master what are you doing here?" Fran blinked.

Mukuro merely ignored Fran, walking over to the hurt brunette.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said, kneeling down to the brunette.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna looked up at the illusionist.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked the brunette, concern written all over his face.

"H-Hai I'm fine" Tsuna smiled, Mukuro leaned in to kiss the brunette but got hit in the head with something.

The illusionist grabbed the back of his head.

"Ow! Who the fuck did that!" Mukuro hissed, turning to see Tsubasa throwing a rock up and down in his hand.

"Yo Master of Pineapple what bring you here besides you making out with Tsunayoshi?"

"What I do with Tsunayoshi-kun is none of your fucking business blueberry" Mukuro grounded out.

An object flew towards Mukuro, who simply dodge it.

"Still pissed off as ever_ officer_" Mukuro smirked, glaring at the perfect, who glared back.

"Only when I see your face pineapple" Hibari glared, moving towards the illusionist and brunette.

"Guess I'm not needed here anymore" Bel smirked "Let's go!" The blond order, as Fran followed him out of the school grounds.

"That was just fucked up…" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, before going over to Gokudera.

The bluenette poked at bomber "Hey you okay?" Tsubasa heard a faint 'Yeah'. Before helping the bomber up.

"Guess we should go help Tsunayoshi before he gets rape by those two" Tsubasa sighed, Gokudera merely nodded as they made their way over to them.

"W-wait you two!" Tsuna said, getting in between the two teens as the moved closer to each. The two older teens didn't realize they were crushing Tsuna in between there chest. Tsubasa reached for Tsuna's hand, pulling him out of the tight squeeze and also making the two older teens, bang their heads together.

"Ow Damn Berry!" Mukuro hissed, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have a death wish" Hibari hissed, ignoring his injury.

"Hey that would have never happened if you two dikes didn't crush Tsunayoshi"

"Tsunayoshi-kun was between us?" Mukuro blinked.

"Are you a fucking moron!" Tsubasa gaped at the pineapple. "Even the officer knew that! You did didn't you Mr. Perfect?" Tsubasa asked the skylark, who merely looked away.

"I'll take that as a no" Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"T-Tsubasa can I-I have my hand back now?" Tsuna blushed at the bluenette.

"No way" Tsubasa smiled, kissing the brunette's hand.

Hibari glared dagger's at the bluenette. Mukuro vein popped.

"Listen blueberry I'll give you until 3 to let go of Tsunayoshi hand" Hibari growled.

"If I don't?" Tsubasa scoffed.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari snarled.

"Ooo How fucking scary I'm shaking like a leaf.. NOT!" Tsubasa stuck out his tongue. Hibari successfully hit the bluenette in his chin, sending him backwards.

"Damn" Tsubasa groaned, rubbing his chin.

"H-Hibari-san! That wasn't nice!" Tsuna said, running over to the bluenette. The Skylark just stood there like a five year old who did something wrong. Damn.

Hibari nearly punched himself.

"Tsubasa you okay"

"Yep just a minor flesh wound" Tsubasa smiled.

Tsuna heaved a sigh. "What a relief"

The skylark turned heading back into the school, bangs covering his eyes. He was unaware Tsuna followed him. The brunette wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist. The perfects eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out!" Tsuna cried. The skylark turned to Tsuna.

"It…Okay" Hibari smiled.

"You're not mad at me?" Tsuna blinked.

"I would never be mad at you Tsunayoshi" Hibari smiled, embracing the brunette into a hug, the skylark moved his attention to the brunette's lips but…. (Sorry Stormypeach1396)

"SAWADA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO RUNNING!"

"AH! G-gomen Sensei!" Tsuna bowed, running back outside.

Hibari turned his attention to the teacher, who flinched and back away.

"Herbivore….i'll bite you too death"

**Hibari: Herbivore**

**Atsuko: *gulps* Hahah fun r-right?**

**Hibari: For you maybe but not me *moves closer***

**Atsuko: SOMEONE SAVE ME! T^T**

**Tsuna: *sweat drops* P-please review… Poor Atsuko-san….**


	11. You Are So Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… Be aware of spelling and grammar errors…..Watch out for people swearing at each other.**

**Atsuko: Hmmm**

**Tsuna: What is it Atsuko-san?**

**Atsuko: Nothing much**

**Tsuna:…..**

**Atsuko: Hey I'm not lying!**

**Tsuna: If you say so *sighs***

**Atsuko: Please enjoy!**

Tsuna looked at the bruise around his neck, sighing he came out of the bathroom.

"Ah Tsu-kun there you are" Nana chirped, making the brunette jump, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck.

"H-hello mama" Tsuna smiled, turning to the older brunette.

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" Nana asked the boy.

"Y-Yep! My neck was just cold!" Tsuna smiled.

"Okay just but the towel back when you're done with it" Nana smiled, walking pass the down.

"I-I will" Tsuna smiled. "My god that was close" Tsuna sighed.

**-To Gokudera and Yamamoto-**

"Maa 'Dera" Yamamoto cooed.

"No way in hell" Gokudera hissed, reading his book.

Yamamoto frowned, getting up from his bed, making his way to the bathroom. The silvernette raised an eyebrow as he heard rummaging going on in the other room, but his simply ignored it and went back to reading his book.

"Maa 'Dera" Yamamoto smiled, coming back into the room.

"Wha-" The bomber got cut off by something wet hitting his cheek, he rubbed his cheek feeling the substance seep down his hand.

"GAH! What the fuck is this stuff?" Gokudera hissed, shooting up from the bed.

"Don't worry it's just lotion" Yamamoto smirked, moving towards the silvernette. The bomber back up into the wall.

"Don't come near me!" Gokudera gulped, but it was already too late Yamamoto pounce on the bomber.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Poor Gokudera…

"DAME-TSUNA COME PLAY WITH ME!" Lambo whined, jumping up and down on the brunette's back.

"L-lambo stop that I'm trying to do homework!" Tsuna pointed out, making the cow frown.

Lambo then grabbed Tsuna's text book.

"NYAHAHA catch me if you can!" Lambo stuck out his tongue, running out of the room.

"L-LAMBO!"

The brunette chased Lambo into the bathroom, there he saw Lambo dangling his text book over the toilet.

"Lambo don't!" Tsuna shouted.

"No! This is what you get for not playing with me!" Lambo laughed, throwing the text book into the toilet. The brunette's mouth hit the floor he is so fucking dead.

_I'm dead so freaking dead!_ Tsuna mentally sobbed, fishing his text book out of the toilet.

The brunette sighed as he looked at the drenched book. He made his way outside, setting the book on the clothes line.

"Tsu-kun what happened to your text book?" Nana asked.

"Umm it fell in a puddle!" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"That isn't good!" Nana chimed, walking up to the drenched text book. "It'll probably take a few hours for it too dry" Nana explained, scanning her eyes over the book.

"Tsu-kun go wash up dinner is almost ready" Nana smiled, going back into the house.

The brunette made his way to the bathroom.

"Lambo! Don't do that it Tsuna-san's!" I-pin shouted. The brunette stopped in front of his door, turning the knob. Oh god.

The cow started to rip up Tsuna's notes, while i-pin tried so hard to stop him.

"HIIIE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

At the sound of Tsuna's voice they stopped.

"Tsuna-san! I'm sorry I tried to stop Lambo!" I-pin explained.

"It's okay it's not your fault" Tsuna smiled, patting I-pin on the head, who smiled.

"Lambo…."

"WAHH AHHA I'm SORRY DAME-TSUNA You just wouldn't play with me!" Lambo cried, clinging to the brunette's leg.

"I would have if you let me finish my homework first" Tsuna sighed.

"Eh? Really?" Lambo blinked. Tsuna nodded.

"Dinners ready!" Nana chirped.

**-Next morning-**

"K-Kana-sensei" Tsuna gulped.

"Yes?"

"Umm how should I put this here!" Tsuna blurted out holding the text book out in front of him.

"Woa what happened to it?" Kana blinked.

"I-It fell in the toilet" Tsuna blushed

"Let me guess your little brother or sister wanted you to play with them but you said no?" Kana smiled.

"How did you know?" Tsuna blinked.

"My little brother was the same" Kana sighed. "I'll give you until Monday" Kana smiled, retreating to her desk.

_That went better than I though_t! Tsuna smiled to himself before returning to his seat.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Morning Yamamoto where's Gokudera?" Tsuna asked the samurai.

A faint smirk appeared on Yamamoto's face.

"He's in the infirmary" Yamamoto smiled.

"Eh? Why the fuck would the octopus be in the infirmary this early in the morning?" Tsubasa scoffed.

"I have no clue" Yamamoto lied.

The bluenette and brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Since there is only three more days till the festival lets work on are decorations some more" Kana smiled.

The class cheered as they got into their groups.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Na we'll be fine without him" Tsubasa smiled.

The door slide opened.

"Sensei" A perfect grounded out.

"Y-Y-Yes! Hibari-san?" Kana smiled backing away.

"You forgot to send in your attendance" Hibari darkened.

"S-sorry! I'll do that right away! Mind watching the class then?" Kana asked the perfect who made a small nod with his head.

Even though the perfect is in the room, everyone worked cheerfully on the decorations.

"Ha Tsunayoshi you got glitter all over you shirt!" Tsubasa laughed, making the brunette darken.

"It makes you look like a fairy" The bluenette cooed.

"IT DOES!" Tsuna blushed.

"Totally don't you agree Yamamoto?"

"He's right Tsuna" Yamamoto laughed, making the brunette pout cutely.

Hibari smiled, seeing the brunette pot so cute. The bluenette saw this, he chucked a pair of scissors at the perfect, but they hit the wall by him.

"Herbivore you started another fight with me?" Hibari hissed.

"That's payback for yesterday you prick" Tsubasa growled, getting up from his stop.

"W-Wait you two!" Tsuna got ignored.

Tsubasa grabbed the closes thing he had which was a text book and charge at the perfect.

"A text book real-" Hibari got cut off by the text book, nailing him in the cheek.

"Ha! Take that you dumbass!" Tsubasa laughed, but his victory quickly got cut off by Hibari smacking him upside the head.

Tsubasa grasped his throbbing cheek, with his free hand.

As the two taller teens went at each other again, the brunette got in between them. Bad move Tsuna.

The perfect body was the first to touch Tsuna's as Tsuna's body fell into Tsubasa.

By the looks of things the made a sandwich, Tsubasa on the bottom, Tsuna in the middle and Hibari on top of Tsuna.

"Ow that hurt" Tsuna groaned opening his eyes to meet Hibari's eyes.

"A-Ano Hibari-san can you get off of me so I can get up?" Tsuna asked the perfect who merely nodded, getting up off the brunette, any longer and Hibari's hard on would have been poking Tsuna right in the stomach.

Tsuna helped Tsubasa up, the bluenette glared at the perfect. Hibari glared back. The two turned, Tsubasa making his way back to Yamamoto and Hibari making his way out of the room.

_Those two will never get along with each other._ Tsuna sighed to himself before, making his way back to his group.

**Atsuko: Sorry if this chapter is really cracked up!**

**Tsuna: Why did I have to be in the middle Atsuko-san?**

**Atsuko: Because you LOOOVE it! =^_^=**

**Tsuna: D-DO NOT! *blushes***

**Atsuko: HA! You're blushing so you like it!**

**Tsuna: Please review….**


	12. Three Asking One

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Sorry for my spelling and grammar errors watch out for swearing.**

**Atsuko: Hibari is so going to kill me for this! T3T**

**Tsuna: Eh? W-why?**

**Atsuko: Just saying it he might pop up out of nowhere and bite me too death**

**Tsuna: I'm sure he won't do anything rash.**

**Atsuko: Yes he will….**

**Tsuna: Please enjoy**

Tsuna sighed, as he walked down to the home economics classroom, first off Tsuna did not enjoy that class he would either burn his hand or spill the recipe on someone.

"Ku Fu Fu I found you" A husky voice cooed, pulling the brunette in.

"M-MUKURO what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked his mist guardian.

"I want to ask you something" Mukuro smiled, causing the brunette to tilt his head slightly.

"What is it?"

"Go on a date with me" Mukuro smiled.

_Blink._

_Blink_

_Blink._

"I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"Go on a date with me" Mukuro stated again.

"EHH!" Tsuna shrieked slightly loud.

"Don't worry you don't have to give me an answer right now" Mukuro smiled. "I'll wait for you after school on top of the roof" Mukuro uttered, as he disappeared.

The brunette rubbed his eyes. Did that just really happen?

Tsuna made his way back to class.

"Ahh Sawada there you are" Sensei chirped.

"G-gomen Sensei I took too long" Tsuna bowed.

"It's okay get with your group were making cheese cake!"

Tsuna made a quick nodded.

"Hey Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa smiled, crushing up some graham crackers.

"What should I do?" The brunette asked.

"You can cut up the strawberries"

"Okay" Tsuna smiled, reaching for a knife.

As the brunette cut the strawberries, Tsubasa grabbed the knife, stopping the brunette while also putting the knife to his side.

"Eh? T-Tsubasa what's wrong?"

"I really wanted to asked you this before class started"

"W-What is it?" Tsuna smiled.

"Go on a date with me"

The brunette snapped his head towards the bluenette.

"Date?"

"Yes me and you"

"Do I have to give you an answer now?"

"Nope meet me on the roof after school" Tsubasa smiled, turning his attention on the crust.

Tsuna smiled, he thought something was off about the roof, but what was it? Oh well it will come to him later on.

**-Lunch Time-**

"Judiame let's go eat!" The silvernette smiled.

"You three can go on without me I have to finish this first" Tsuna smiled.

"You sure Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunette.

"Yes I'm sure" Tsuna smiled, as the three boys left.

After five minutes Tsuna got done, he grabbed his bento, exiting out of the room. Half way down the hall someone stopped him.

"Tsunayoshi"

"G-Good afternoon H-Hibari-san" Tsuna smiled at his cloud guardian.

Hibari nodded, acknowledging the greeting.

"A-ano is there something wrong?" The brunette asked the Skylark. Who simply nodded.

"What is i-"

"Go on a date with me" Hibari cut in.

Tsuna dropped his bento, Hibari didn't really say that did he?

"N-nani?"

"Don't make me repeat it Tsunayoshi" Hibari grounded out.

"S-sorry it's just surprising that's all" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I'll be waiting for an answer meet me on the roof after school don't be late or I'll bite you too death" Hibari smirked, walking away.

Tsuna picked up his bento, heading for the roof.

"BASEBALL BAKA I TOLD YOU NO!" Gokudera hissed, pushing Yamamoto away.

"Oh come on 'Dera this is the first time you'll like it I promise" Yamamoto smiled.

"You know I'm here too" Tsubasa gagged.

"SEE! You wouldn't want to do it in front of him now do you!"

"I don't care" Yamamoto chimed, getting closer to the silvernette.

"I'm here" Tsuna announced.

"JUDIAME SAVE ME FROM THIS FUCKING PERV!" Gokudera hissed, putting his foot underneath Yamamoto's chin.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at the two.

"What is the fighting about?" Tsuna asked Tsubasa.

"Well Yamamoto stuck a piece of sushi in his mouth, he wanted the bomber to take it, but instead the bomber threw some curry at Yamamoto's face" Tsubasa sighed.

"W-wow" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"If I do it will it make you happy!" Gokudera blushed.

"Very" Yamamoto smiled, putting a part of the sushi in his mouth. The silvernette gulped, before taking the other half in his mouth. Yamamoto pushed Gokudera's head making the kiss more heated.

That was all too much for Tsubasa he started to laugh his ass off.

Gokudera broke away causing the baseball player to frown.

"What the fuck are you laughing at!" Gokudera hissed.

"Y-Your face! I-Its totally a dark red! It makes you look like a tomatoe!" Tsubasa laughed.

Gokudera hid his face.

"Maa 'Dera don't worry it makes you look cute" Yamamoto smiled.

Even though you could not see Gokudera's face he blushed harder.

**-Time skip to the end of the day-**

"Judiame let's go home" Gokudera chimed.

"Sorry I got to go do something" Tsuna explained.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay then if you say so"

Tsuna made his way to the roof, there he saw Tsubasa, Mukuro and Hibari glaring at each other.

_Oh crap._

"Why the fuck are you two here?" Mukuro growled.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Hibari and Tsubasa hissed.

"A-Ano" Tsuna voice broke the tension in the air.

"Aw you made in Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smiled, walking over to the brunette, slipping his arm around Tsuna's waist.

Tsubasa felt a vein pop, Hibari felt a very irritating twitch.

"Did you come up an answer yet?" Mukuro cooed, making the other two raise an eyebrow.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about pineapple" Tsubasa hissed at the illusionist.

"Tsunayoshi-kun still has to give me answer for him to go on a date with me" Mukuro pointed out.

"WOAH! Hold it right there! I'm the one who asked Tsunayoshi out first!" Tsubasa stated.

"In your dreams blueberry I'm the one who asked Tsunayoshi out first" Hibari glared.

"You two must have been day dreaming I'm clearly the one who asked Tsunayoshi-kun out first" Mukuro smiled.

"Ha why the fuck would Tsunayoshi go out with a guy that got his hairstyle from a fruit!" Tsubasa laughed, causing Mukuro to twitch.

"Why would he go out why some guy posing like a blueberry?" Hibari sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Watch it bird man!" Tsubasa barked.

"Bird man really?" Mukuro blinked.

"It's not like you can do better" Tsubasa his at the pineapple.

"School complex person" Mukuro grinned, causing Hibari to twitch.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna broke in.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cooed.

"I-It's really tough for me to choose s-so why don't the four of us g-go on a picnic?" Tsuna smiled.

"Hmm even though I'll be with the damn officer and blueberry I'll go" Mukuro smiled.

"I will too" Tsubasa chimed.

"I'll come" Hibari scoffed, kind of pissed off but still he's going on a date with Tsuna and two others.

"Thank you guys!" Tsuna smiled.

**Atsuko: Okay maybe Hibari won't kill me now…**

**Hibari: Are you sure?**

**Atsuko: Ye- HOLY CRAP!**

**Hibari: *smirks***

**Atsuko: H-Hey *backs away***

**Hibari: I'm still going to bite you too death.**

**Tsuna: P-please review *sweat drops***


	13. A Drunken Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Watch out for spelling and grammar errors and people swearing!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu this is going to be fun**

**Tsuna: Yeah for you not me!**

**Atsuko: Don't worry Tsuna nothing is going to bad is going to happen**

**Tsuna: That makes it a little better**

**Hibari: …..**

**Atsuko: HIIEEE! It's the boogie man! DX**

**Hibari: What the fuck?**

**Atsuko: Please enjoy! =^_^=**

Tsuna dug through his closet trying to find something to wear. Nothing to formal it's just a picnic, so the brunette decided on a white hoodie with the number 27 on the right sleeve and blue jeans.

"Oh Tsu-kun you going somewhere?" Nana chirped, setting the laundry basket down.

"Ah! Yes me and my friends are going on a picnic" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh I'll make you some things!" Nana smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you"

"Excited about your date Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I kind of a- REBORN!" Tsuna blushed, Reborn smirked.

"I'll give you one tip Tsuna"

"Eh what is that?" Tsuna asked the baby.

"Make sure the boys wear condoms and use lotion" Reborn smirked, walking away.

"EHHHHH! REBORN THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs embarrassed.

"Tsu-kun some boys are here for you!" Nana chirped.

"C-Coming!" Tsuna scrambled down the stairway to see Hibari, Mukuro and Tsubasa in the doorway.

"Hey Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa grinned.

"H-Hi Tsubasa"

"Here you go Tsu-kun" Nana smiled, giving the brunette a box nice wrapped in a cloth.

"Cake and Rice balls" Nana whispered. Tsuna nodded.

"S-Shall we go then?"

The three taller teens nodded, as they headed out the door.

They made their way to a top of the hill overlooking the park.

The dark haired illusionist took out a sake bottle.

"DUDE ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN TROUBLE!" Tsubasa barked at the pineapple.

"Don't worry dipshit there is juice in here not sake" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari and Tsubasa did not like that smirk so they simply wouldn't have any of that so called juice.

Tsuna grabbed the sake bottle pouring a cup full of 'juice'. The brunette chugged down the drink, reaching for the sake bottle again.

After about seven cups of the' juice' Tsuna was completely drunk.

"Eh? Tsunayoshi are you okay?" Tsubasa asked the brunette.

"Heh I'm f'ne Tswbasa" Tsuna smiled.

"Pineapple that was sake wasn't it!" The bluenette growled.

"Jeez don't worry blueberry it's not like Tsunayoshi is going to get naked and dance around" Mukuro scoffed, taking a bite out of the rice ball.

"Gwet naked? OW KAY!" Tsuna smiled, taking off his shirt.

"EH TSUNAYOSHI-KUN I WASN'T SERIOUS!" Mukuro blushed.

"Are you swure?" Tsuna blinked at the mis-matched illusionist.

"Yes now put your shirt back on"

"Not intwill I dwance naked fowr you guys" Tsuna smiled, making Hibari choked on the rice ball and Tsubasa sip out his juice. (Yes while Tsuna was getting drunk Tsubasa went and got juice)

The brunette started to undo his pants. He slipped them off, revealing his underwear.

"Heh" Tsuna blushed, he slipped his hands around the waist band of his underwear pulling them down.

Hibari pinched his nose from bleeding, Mukuro's and Tsubasa's pants got tighter.

"T-Tsunayoshi y-you don't have to do that" Mukuro gulped, looking away from the fully naked boy.

"I dwon't?" Tsuna blinked.

The illusionist nodded his head. The brunette put his underwear back on, strolling over to Hibari, placing himself in the Skylarks lap.

"Hibarieee's lap is weally swoft" Tsuna purred.

Mukuro and Tsubasa twitched, why'd Tsuna go sit on Hibari's lap instead of theirs.

"Ah! Hibarieee something is p'king me" Tsuna laughed, as Hibari's face turned red.

"It's rweally haaaaard!" Tsuna cooed.

Hibari couldn't find the right word to say. Mukuro pulled the brunette off of the officer's lap and placing Tsuna's of his.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Isn't my lap comfy?" Mukuro smiled, down at the boy.

"Hibarieee's is more harder I wike it" Tsuna smiled, making all three of them gaped.

"Are you sure Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Well Tswbasa's lap nweed to be swat on too" Tsuna cooed, getting up from the illusionist lap and going to sit in the bluenette's.

The brunette bounce up and down in Tsubasa's lap causing friction.

"Ow Tsunayoshi that's-" Tsubasa winced.

"Ah sworry" Tsuna frowned, gently rubbing Tsubasa's you know what.

"Tsunayoshi could you please stop that" Tsubasa blushed.

Tsuna tilted his head, but then crawled back over to his spot.

"Cwlothes? Where are cwlothes?" Tsuna pouted.

"EH! You m-misplaced your c-clothes?" The three harmonized.

"Gu'ess sow" Tsuna smiled.

The brunette flopped back down in his spot. Tsuna then reached for some cake but instead grabbed Hibari's junk.

"Eh? Thwis is not cwake? But it fweels like it" Tsuna smiled. Hibari blushed, pushing the brunette away.

"Heyyy I was enjoy twhat!"

"Tsunayoshi maybe you should lie down" Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Yeah!" Tsuna smiled, flopping to his back.

A rush of cold wind came, making Tsuna shiver and his nipples harder.

The three taller teens gulped.

"Wah Twhere sow hard!" Tsuna laughed, playing with them, causing the other boys noses to bleed.

"Are you thwee ow kay?" Tsuna asked them who all nodded.

Tsuna saw the cake, making his way toward it but he hovered to far above it. The brunette fell on the cake, making it covered his chest area.

"Owwps" Tsuna laughed.

"Are you trying to seduce us Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cooed.

"Ywesss!" Tsuna smiled.

They gaped at him.

"Heh you gwuys are weriid!" Tsuna pointed out.

"Coming from the drunk brunette" Tsubasa smirked.

"Eh when dwid I get drunk?" Tsuna cutely tilted his head.

But he ignored the boys and ate the cake that was on his chest.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Yes Hibarieee?"

The perfect licked some of the frost of Tsuna, making him giggle.

"Hibarieee that felt sow nice!" Tsuna blushed.

"Woa! Damn officer stop right there!" Tsubasa growled.

"Shut it blueberry I'm trying to enjoy this" Hibari growled back at the bluenette.

"Hibariieeee that fro'stin is all gwone now" Tsuna smiled, but the Skylark kept on licking him.

"Who ever said I was eating the cake?"

Tsuna blushed, Mukuro took out his trident whack Hibari in the back.

"Pineapple are you trying to start something you can finish" Hibari hissed turning his attention to the illusionist.

"I fwound me cwlothes!" Tsuna smiled.

"That's good" Tsubasa chimed.

"But I wike being naked a lot b'tter!" Tsuna chirped.

The brunette started to rummage for something, making the three taller teens look at him.

"Fo'nd it!" Tsuna laughed, holding up the sake bottle.

"Ah th're some lweft" Tsuna giggle.

The three teens lunged at brunette, but Tsuna rolled out of the way making the teen's dog pile each other.

"I'm not l'tting you guuys have this!"

"Tsunayoshi give it" Hibari ordered.

"No!" Tsuna pouted, turning his back to Hibari.

The Skylark went over to the brunette, swinging him up over his head. Tsuna lost his grip on the sake bottle. It crashed to the ground.

Tsuna frowned.

"No more sake for you Tsunayoshi you'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning" Hibari stated, putting the brunette down.

"Ow kay Hibarieee" Tsuna smiled.

The brunette yawned adorably.

"Guess we should head back" Mukuro suggested.

The other two nodded their head.

Tsuna groggily put his clothes on.

"Tsunayoshi can you stand?" Hibari asked the brunette. Who shook his head.

Hibari turned his back to the brunette, kneeling down.

"Get on"

Tsuna did what he was told, climbing on the Skylarks back.

Not even half way to Tsuna's house the brunette already fell asleep.

"Woa he's already asleep that must have been really strong sake" Tsubasa smirked.

Hibari knocked at the door, where Nana answered it.

"Ah hello" Nana smiled.

"Tsunayoshi fell asleep" Hibari stated

"Okay thank you for carrying home" Nana chimed, grabbing her son.

"He must have had a lot fun if he's this tired"

All three teen sweat dropped. They did NOT want to tell her Tsuna got drunk.

"Thank you for taking Tsu-kun out on this date" Nana smiled.

"No problem" The three harmonized, as they left.

"Eh? Why does Tsu-kun smell like sake?" Nana wondered, as she retreated into the house with the brunette.

**Atsuko: Tsuna you sound like a five year old when you drunk.**

**Tsuna: I do?**

**Atsuko: Yep**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu a very cute five year old**

**Hibari: *whacks Mukuro with a tonfa***

**Mukuro: Damn officer!**

**Hibari: Bring it on pineapple**

**Tsuna: *sweat drops***

**Atsuko: Please review *sweat drops***


	14. Bring On The Baby Pic

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR watch out for swearing, spelling and grammar errors.**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu where is Tunayoshi-kun?**

**Atsuko: I think he's in the shower?**

**Mukuro: *already gone***

**Hibari: Pineapple better do nothing strange to him!**

**Atsuko: Wow you guys are so weird…**

**Hibari: Got a problem with it?**

**Atsuko: N-no! **

**Hibari: Enjoy *walks away***

**Atsuko: HEEY!**

Tsuna didn't go to school today due to his killer hangover. **(A/N: *snickers* I love drunken Tsuna XD)**

"I am never drinking again!" Tsuna groaned, holding onto his throbbing head.

"Tsu-kun" Nana knocked on the door.

"C-come in"

The older brunette came in holding a glass of water and in the other head it looked like asprin. She then handed them to Tsuna.

"Thanks Mama" Tsuna smiled, swallowing the pills, than taking a large gulp of water.

"I just don't get it you were perfectly fine yesterday" Nana commented.

"Haha s-strange right?" Tsuna laughed nervously. Strange my ass Sawada.

"Oh by the way your father is coming home" Nana sang, closing the door behind her.

The brunette slump down, into the softness of the bed.

_Hibari-san is going to bite me to death for this tomorrow_… Tsuna sighed.

"Herbivore" Tsuna heard a voice ground out.

_Okay I must be hearing things…_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_EH! There it is again! WHAT THE FUCK!_

The brunette looked over at the window to see the perfect. He made his way over to the window, opening it.

"H-Hibari-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked his upper classmen.

"You didn't come to school I was worried about you"

"You do know I got completely drunk yesterday" Tsuna pointed out.

"Yes you're very cute when you're drunk" Hibari cooed, Tsuna blushed.

"T-thanks I guess" Tsuna smiled.

Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair making it bigger than it already is.

"Ku fu fu you sure have guts to touch what is mine damn ass officer"

"Pineapple get out here" Hibari growled.

The dark haired illusionist emerged from the closet. I know that looks pretty weird.

"HIIE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET MUKURO!" Tsuna blushed, embarrassed.

"I just came to check up on you Ku fu fu" Mukuro uttered. That still doesn't explain why you were in his closet…

"You're timing suck ass pineapple can't you see I was here first?" Hibari glared.

"W-WAIT YOU GUYS CAN'T M-MY MOM IS HOME!"

"Tsu-kun is there someone in there?" Nana asked from the other side of the door.

"No! I-It's just the TV!"

"I'm coming in" Nana replied, turning the door knob.

There she saw Hibari and Mukuro, looking down at the brunette.

"Hello" Nana greeted them. "Oh are you two worried about Tsu-kun?" The two just nodded.

"Aw that is so sweet! Tsu-kun you're so lucky to have two boyfriends that are so worried about you!" Nana giggled, the three boys blushed furiously at the word Boyfriend.

"Excuse me I left the tea kettle on" Nana excused herself, before going down stairs.

"So that's where you get your giggle!" Mukuro chimed. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Oh come on Tsuna having a girls giggle isn't that bad! Is it?

"Hibari-san shouldn't you be in school patrolling?"

"No I asked Kusakabe to take over for me"

"You should go back to that hell whole and leave me and Tsunayoshi-kun alone" Mukuro smirked, pulling the brunette into a bear hug.

"I would never leave Tsunayoshi alone with a perverted pineapple like you" Hibari growled

Mukuro licked the side of Tsuna's cheek.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna gaped.

"Pineapple I will bite you too death" Hibari took out his tonfa's.

"Ha! Like you can damn ass officer" Mukuro snorted.

"Don't provoke me" Hibari twitched.

Mukuro grabbed the brunette's head, giving him on sweet kiss. That made Hibari snap.

"That's right you still haven't kissed Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro smirked.

"Or is it that Tsunayoshi-kun _doesn't _want to kiss you?" The illuisionist uttered, making Hibari feel a sharp pain in his chest. What if it is true that Tsuna doesn't wanna kiss Hibari!

"Tsu-kun! He's home!"

He? The two older teens raised an eyebrow.

"M-My dad" Tsuna smiled.

"TSUNA! MY BOY!" Iemistu sang, busting threw the door.

Tsuna sweat dropped, as the older man embraced him in a hug. But Iemistu let go of the brunette, setting his eyes on the two older teens (Don't take that in a wrong way)

"So you two are Tsuna's boyfriends?" The older man asked.

"D-DAD!" Tsuna blushed the darkest shade of red any one has ever seen.

"I'm surprised Tsuna you got two" HEY! What about Tsubasa! That makes three old man!

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Iemistu Sawada" He grinned.

"Hibari Kyoya"

"Mukuro Rokudo"

Nana came through the door, "The tea is done" She chimed.

"Would you two like to stay?" She asked. The two dark haired teens nodded.

"We could show them Tsu-kun baby picture" The brunette giggled.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Please do" The two harmonized.

Tsuna wouldn't be able to show his face two those two ever again.

They group made their way to the living room, as Nana got the tea.

The young brunette felt like hiding in a deep dark hole to never come out again.

"Oh this is my favorite picture of Tsu-kun!" Nana chirped, showing the two dark haired teens a picture of the brunette when he was like five. In the picture Tsuna had on a yellow sun dress, with imprints of white flowers on it that went down to his knees, as he hugged a pink bunny.

Hibari and Mukuro couldn't speak due to the cuteness of the picture.

"Here" Nana smiled, giving the picture to Hibari.

"T-Thanks" Was all he could say.

"Here you go" Nana smiled, passing a picture of Tsuna to Mukuro. One look at the picture nearly gave the illusionist a nosebleed.

Nana gave Mukuro a picture of Tsuna in the bath tub, playing with bubbles.

_This is to embarrassing!_ Tsuna mentally sobbed in a corner.

"Tsu-kun what are you doing in the corner? Come over here" Nana sang, as the brunette slumped over to them.

"Nana-san"

"Yes Hibari-kun?"

"There's a lot of picture with Tsunayoshi in girls clothes why is that?"

"Sorry I just loved dressing Tsu-kun as a girl" Nana chirped.

"I still wonder if I am one" Tsuna sighed.

"Oh Tsu-kun don't act like that! If you were a girl you would have boobs but you don't"

"Maybe I do but there to small" Tsuna chimed.

What the fuck? I thought they were talking about girl's clothes not boobs!

"Let me check" Mukuro grinned, groping I mean rubbing Tsuna's chest.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna flushed.

Hibari tried to hide his death aura.

"You're a boy alright a very cute boy" Mukuro cooed.

A Knock came from the door.

"I-I'll get it!" Tsuna scrambled to the door, to find Tsubasa there.

"Hey Tsunayoshi" The bluenette smiled.

Hearing the bluenette's voice, the two dark haired teens felt a very aggravating twitch.

"T-Tsubasa what are you doing here?"

"Homework" Tsubasa simply replied.

"Ah! So you're Tsubasa!" Nana chirped, appearing behind the brunette.

"Wow Tsu-kun is this another one of your boyfriends?" Nana chimed. "Aw my sweet Tsu-kun has three boyfriends instead of two!" Nana blushed at the thoughts. I think that was perverted.

"Please do come in" Nana chirped, grabbing a hold onto the bluenette's sleeve pulling him inside.

_Oh no she is going to show him the pictures!_

"Tsubasa-kun would you like some tea"

"No thanks I'm good"

"Dear this is another one of Tsu-kun's boyfriends" Nana glittered.

Three guy's one brunette if you narrow it down, nothing and I mean nothing will be left of Tsuna.

"Dear come help me out please" Nana chimed from the kitchen, Iemistu left the four boys…ALONE!

"Damn blueberry just what the fuck are you doing here?" Mukuro hissed.

"Helping Tsunayoshi with his homework ass hat" Tsubasa growled.

_Oh god here comes the swearing war!_ Tsuna mentally sobbed.

"Well don't you have a colorful vocabulary"

"I'm not the only one dumbass"

"P-please don't start you two"

Tsuna thought of something doesn't Gokudera and Yamamoto always brings his homework over when he is sick.

"Tsubasa where is Gokudera and Yamamoto"

The bluenette smirked. "Oh Yamamoto did _something_ to Gokudera in the locker causing him to go to the infirmary"

Tsuna sweat dropped he knew exactly what happened.

"Yamamoto should give Gokudera a break he won't be able to last much longer" Tsubasa sighed. Tsuna nodded.

**Atsuko: Dude I so can see Tsuna's mom as a yaoi fan girl!**

**Tsuna: Eh? You do?**

**Atsuko: Totally **

**Tsuna: I don't see it**

**Atsuko: YOU DON'T?**

**Tsuna: No**

**Atsuko: *sighs* Please review **


	15. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…...Watch out for spelling and grammar errors and swearing.**

**Atsuko: This is my last chapter T3T**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu so do we get to see who Tsunayoshi-kun chooses**

**Atsuko: Pineapple that's a surprise don't ruin it.**

**Hibari: I will bite you too death**

**Atsuko: HIIIE!**

**Mukuro: Bring it on officer**

**Atsuko: Okay…. *sweat drops* Please enjoy**

The day of the festival, everyone is so excited about it they get to cut class to help out with setting up the stands. LUCKY! "Did you hear?" A girl chirped, handing a roll of duct tape to her friend.

"What?" The girl on the ladder blinked. Hibari just happened to stroll by. "If you kiss the one you love when the first fireworks light up the sky you and your love will be bonded forever".

The two girls awed. _Tch yeah right_ The perfect scoffed as he headed to the reception room. Someone has a stick up there ass…

"Yo Tsunayoshi can you pass me the hammer?" Tsubasa uttered to the brunette, who simply nodded. Once Tsuna gave Tsubasa the hammer, he didn't grab it but the brunette's hand.

"T-Tsubasa!" Tsuna blushed. "What it's been so fucking long since the last time we kiss just give me one small peck and I'll last the whole day" The bluenette reassured.

The smaller boy gulped. "F-Fine" NOO TSUNA Don't give in! Tsubasa closed in on the brunette's lips, but a certain perfect ruined the moment by throwing his tonfa in between them. Thank god Hibari showed up! My hero! Well more like Tsuna's.

"Damn officer" The bluenette glared at the perfect. "You should be working not swapping saliva Herbivore" Hibari growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsubasa heaved a sigh, He gave a small peck on the brunette's forehead. "T-Tsubasa!" Tsuna blushed, actually slapping his forehead.

"Ow that had to hurt Tsunayoshi" Tsubasa laughed. Tsuna gave a pout, looking to the ground. "Tsubasa-kun can you come help us with these decorations!" A girl chirped, standing four stands down from there's.

"Sure" He hollered. "I'll be back Tsunayoshi" The bluenette smiled, patting the boy on the head, making his way down to the girls. "Tsunayoshi" Hibari called out. Tsuna jumped. "H-Hai?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow but then sighed. "S-Sorry Hibari-san I still think I'm not over my hangover" **(A/N: LOL! That must be strong sake then….).** "I'll bite that pineapple to death if it does anything stupid like that again" The Skylark hissed. "A-Ano Hibari-san did you just call Mukuro an 'IT'?" Tsuna blinked. A faint smirked appeared on the perfect's face "Yes I did"

A rock came flying at Hibari from behind, but the perfect stepped to the side." I heard that dumbass" A voice hissed. The Skylark and brunette turned their heads, to see the illusionist.

"Ah M-Mukuro" Tsuna smiled. The perfect twitched, why is Tsuna so excited to see the pineapple? "Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro greeted the brunette with a kiss.

"Just why the fuck are you here?" Hibari hissed, glaring at the taller teen. "For your information I'm here for the festival so fuck off" Mukuro gritted his teeth. "Oi! Tsuna! Kana-Sensei wants you to put on your costume!" A girl shouted from the school entrance. "C-Coming! Please don't start a riot you two" Tsuna pleaded, turning towards the school.

Mukuro turned, heading somewhere else "Oi where the fuck do you think you're going pineapple" Hibari hissed. "I am not staying with the likes of you until Tsunayoshi-kun comes back" Mukuro answered. That still doesn't answer his question pineapple.

The bluenette twitched, seeing the sight of the pineapple. "HIIIE Tsubasa-kun! Watch out!" A girl shrieked. "Huh?" Tsubasa turned his head to get a water balloon in the face. The girl that threw it ran up to him. "EH! I'm so sorry I didn't think it would hit anyone!" She cried. "It's okay it's pretty fucking hot out anyway so I don't mind" Tsubasa grinned. Stop flirting and get back to work blueberry.

"Tsunayoshi you look so CUTE!" Kana sensei chirped, hugging the boy. "Kana-sensei if you keep doing that every time you see Tsuna he'll be deprived of oxygen" A girl sweat dropped. "You're Right!" Kana sang.

"Now everyone the festival will be starting in one good hour so you can spend about forty-five minutes doing whatever you like" The older women chimed, twirling around the room.

"I've never seen her this hyper before" Tsuna sweat dropped, as some girls around him nodded. The illusionist stalked around the school looking for someone I mean something! To entertain him. He came to a stop.

_Isn't this Tsunayoshi-kun's classroom? _The dark haired teen walked up to a girl, holding the sign. _Cosplay café_ Mukuro smirked. "Excuse me" He called out, getting the girl's attention. "Yes?" She smiled. "Is Tsunayoshi-kun here by any chance?" Mukuro asked, the girl nodded opening the door, pointing to the brunette who was talking to some girls.

"Ah Thank you" He smiled, making the girl blush. "Tsunayoshi-kun" The illusionist cooed. "M-Mukuro what are you doing here?" Tsuna blinked at his mist guardian. "Ku fu fu I got bored" Mukuro simply replied.

"You always get bored when I'm not around" Tsuna sweat dropped. "Tsuna who's your hot friend!" A girl chirped. "T-This is Mukuro" Tsuna smiled. "Sorry girls I'm a gay" Mukuro sweetly cooed, making the girl mouths drop. "Eh why do all the hot guys have to be gay" They all sobbed walking away.

"You're looking very tempting Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro purred. Tsuna turned a nice glossy red from his head to his toes. "Ku fu fu you look extra delicious when you're red" Mukuro whispered into the brunette's ear. "Be careful I might really just attack you" The illusionist cooed, walking out of the room leaving the red brunette. "Eh Tsuna do you have a fever?" A girl asked him. The brunette shook his head madly, making some girls laugh.

"My god! Where the hell I put it!" Kana groaned, scattering papers ever where. "Eh Kana-sensei what are you looking for?" Tsuna asked. "I seem to have lost the menus" Kana sighed. "Tsunayoshi do me a favor a run down to the office there are some extras down there" Kana informed, the brunette nodded.

Half way down the hall Tsuna saw a bunch of seniors talking in a group. The brunette turned on his heel, finding another way to go. "Oi Dame-Tsuna is that you!" One of them hollered. The brunette just stood there frozen, too afraid to turn around. "It is you" One grinned, smacking Tsuna's ass roughly. "AH!" Tsuna slapped his mouth. "Oh so you do like it" One cooed. The brunette shook his head. "I-I-It just slipped out!" As the seniors got closer to the bunny, the brunette back up into a corner. NOOO! HE'S GOING TO GET RAPED SOMEONE HELP HIM!

"W-Wait!" Tsuna blurted out, making the seniors look at him. "What" The one with the blond hair growled. The Vongola tried to say something but couldn't find the right words. "Heh got nothing to say little bunny" The Blondie cooed, pressing his chest up against Tsuna, closing the gap in between them. Tsuna cringe at how hard the guy was pressing himself against him.

"Herbivores" A voice growled out like venom, causing the seniors to pale. Not one second after Hibari said that, the seniors scattered. "Tsunayoshi" Hibari gritted. The brunette blinked at him, before wrapping his arms around the Skylarks neck. "Thank you Hibari-san" Tsuna whispered, letting go of the hug. The warmth the perfect felt slowly faded he did not want it to end. The cloud wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling Tsuna into him.

"A-ano Hibari-san I need you to let go" Tsuna stated. Hibari gave a low growl, but didn't let go. "I need to go get the menus for are café" Tsuna informed. The Skylark still didn't let go. "I'm coming with you" Hibari uttered, giving Tsuna one last squeeze before letting go. "Okay!" Tsuna smiled. The two made their way down to the office. "AH Tsunayoshi are you here to get the menus Kana forgot?" The lady sitting in the desk asked. The brunette nodded. "Here you go" She smiled, passing them to the Vongola "Thank you" Tsuna chimed before turning to Hibari. "T-Thank for accompany me H-Hibari-san" Tsuna blushed, pressing the menus closer to his chest. _Cute._

"No problem" Hibari smiled. Everyone in the officer started to back away from the Skylark and brunette. They have never seen the perfect smile before. IT'S FUCKING SCARY! "Um well I should get back Hibari-san" Tsuna pointed out. "Tsunayoshi" Hibari called out, the brunette turned to him. "Yes" Tsuna smiled, a faint blush appeared on the perfect's face. "C-Come watch the fireworks with me on the roof?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked but then smiled. "I loved too!" Hibari smirked. "Don't be late or else" The perfect cooed, walking away.

"AH! Tsunayoshi you got them thank you!" Kana cried out of happiness, hugging the boy. "EH! Kana-sensei! Tsuna is turning blue!" One of his classmates panicked. "He is!" Kana released Tsuna from her death hug. "Tsunayoshi I'm so sorry!" Tsuna gulped in air "I-It's okay Kana-Sensei" Tsuna sighed.

"Everyone get into you're places the festival is starting!" Someone announced loud enough you could hear it inside the school. People arrived laughing, cheering and squealing in excitement. "Dunk Gokudera!" A girl announced to the crowd. "Why the fuck do I have to do this" Gokudera hissed. "Maa 'Dera don't worry" Yamamoto cooed, standing next to him.

"I'll dunk him" A senior cooed. "Thank you senpai" The girl smiled, handing over three baseballs to the older boy. "Ready to get wet little boy" He cooed, throwing a ball. It hit! The silverenette fell it to the cold water. "HOLY HELL IT'S COLD!" Gokudera jumped out of the tank. "Sorry Gokudera-kun Kana-sensei said to use cold water for some reason said it would cool people off" The girl pointed out. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WHERE A WHITE SHIRT THEN!" Gokudera growled. "You look better in a wet shirt then dry" The senior cooed, making the bomber blush. Yamamoto saw this he felt a twitch.

"Senpai you have two more turns" The girl laughed. "Gokudera-kun please go back to the tank seat" She smiled, the bomber growled but did what he was told.

"Welcome to the café!" The girls sang, Tsuna tried to turn and hide in a corner but the girls grabbed him. "Tsuna you can't just run off now" One pointed out. "I wasn't I was going to sit in a corner!" Tsuna uttered. The girls sighed. "No one will be able to see you in your cute bunny suit then" One pointed out. "F-Fine" Tsuna admitted his defeat. The brunette went up to a table "H-Hello what can I get for you?" Tsuna blushed. "My god you're so CUTE!" The senior girls squealed, taking out a camera. The brunette got blinded by the bright flashy light.

"I have an espresso" The two cooed, Tsuna nodded writing it down. Before heading over to Kana. "Kana-sensei two espressos" Tsuna chimed. Kana nodded passing a try two the boy. The small brunette careful made his way back to the table without falling. "Here you two are" Tsuna smiled, placing the cups in front of the girls who harmonized a Thank you.

"Tsubasa-kun what are you doing here?" A girl blinked at the bluenette. "I need two talk to Tsunayoshi" He informed. The girl nodded, opening the door, calling the brunette over. "Eh Tsubasa what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the bluenette. "I really need to tell you something so please come with me" Tsubasa said, leading the brunette to an empty room.

"THE FIREWORKS ARE GOING TO BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES!" A person shouted. The bluenette looked out the window. "S-So Tsubasa what do you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked. Tsubasa came up to the brunette, caressing his cheek. "Tsunayoshi I wanted to tell you this for a very long time" Tsubasa cooed. The brunette blinked "What is it?" Tsubasa then whispered "I love you" Tsuna eyes widened, but he pushed the bluenette away. "Huh?" The bluenette blinked. "I-I'm sorry Tsubasa but I think I love someone else" Tsuna smiled. Tsubasa grinned "Took you long enough to realize it Tsunayoshi I'll see you around" Tsubasa smiled, heading out the door.

The brunette stood there smiling until it hit him. He only had five minutes to get to the roof, he ran as fast as he could just to get there. The brunette slammed the door open "HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna shouted. "Tsunayoshi" Hibari called out leaning against the wall. The brunette ran up to the Skylark "Hibari-san I have to tell you something!" Tsuna uttered "Wait before you do I want to give you something" Hibari cooed. The Skylark grabbed Tsuna's chin tipping up so that their eyes met. The perfect closed onto Tsuna's lips as bright colors filled the sky. The two forgot that there were fireworks, they just got lost in the kiss. Neither one pulled away not until the first firework set was done.

"Hibari-san I love you" Tsuna smiled, giving his cloud guardian a hug. "Me too" Hibari smiled.

**Atsuko: YAY! Hibari and Tsuna got to kiss ^3^**

**Mukuro: *in a dark corner***

**Hibari: *too busy feeding Tsuna a cookie***

**Atsuko: Where the hell did you get a cookie?**

**Hibari: I made them**

**Atsuko: You cook! O_O**

**Tsuna: There really good Atsuuuko-saaaan!**

**Atsuko: you put sake in them didn't you…..**

**Hibari: Your pretty smart herbivore**

**Atsuko: Please review! =^_^=**


End file.
